To Protect the Queen
by ElainaAnnJackson
Summary: To Protect the future queen of the underground is harder said then done especially when she is a reluctant queen, then you throw the Harry Potter Crew in the mix and who knows what will happen.rated M just to be safe.In progress my muse has run away. Chapter Ten has been revised i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1 One Wicked Move

Disclaimer: i do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do i own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however My interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. this story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter one: One wicked move.

It was the middle of the night at the Ministry of Magic not a sound could be heard but the occational flapping of the thick tapestry that was the veil of shadows. Suddenly all was still as if a blanket was thrown over the entire room which housed this foreboding object. It was as if the room itself was holding its breath in anticipation of something that could not be named, with a resounding thud which resonated throughout the whole room a body was suddenly flung back through the veil and landed with the fore mentioned thud on the dark marble floor.

Again everything was still as if the room was holding its breath waiting for what was to happen next. Then with a great cry of pain which reverberated and bounced off the wall's the body Jerked and spasumed upon the floor, Then with a final arch the body stilled and the only sound now was the once again flapping of the great tapestry and steady breathing of the body now quietly lying on the floor.

The steady tapping of boot's as a figure approached the prone figure his appearance only to be described as Eithrel, His long cascade of planum blond hair with slight highlight's of gold mixed in, reaching nearly to his waist only inhibited by a leather thong which held it in place at the base of his neck. A golden circlet upon his brow, the very prominent point's to the ear's only more pronounced by the many small hoop's which ran down their length one being attached to another by a silver chain going from top to bottom. His tall Visage was all the more strange by the attire that adorned his lithe form, a modified poet shirt held together by loose ties, open almost to his navel, with lace going from wrist to the tip's of his leather encased hand's.

Tight leather pant's encased his narrow hip's and ran down his long leg's only made that much longer in appearance by the knee high boot's which tightly encased his calves. Then to finish off the entire ensemble a velvet hooded cloak held together by a simple cloak pin upon his right shoulder.

The man stared at the prone figure his miss matched eye's taking in the tattered clothing and the still unconscious state of what we now discover to be a man.

He crouched beside the man tapping a finger lightly against his chin as he thought of what he should do. He tilted his head to the side when the man shivered and he came to a quick conclution as to what to do first. A crystal suddenly appeared in his hand, which he rolled around a few times it's once clear depths filling with a mist that surged and undulated, then without any warning he through the crystal at the prone man and smirked as the man was fully clothed in similar clothing as himself only without the circlet, yet still even though he knew the man had felt the tingling of unfamiliar magic touch his skin the only sign that he was even alive was the steady breathing and the occasional movement of eye's behind closed lid's.

Frustration filled the being and he snapped making the man jump "come now Mr. Black now is not the time for this, I have much to do this night without you taking your sweet time in waking."

Brown eye's fluttered open and stared blankly at the figure that was crouching next to him, Sirius didn't know what to think everything seemed so strange his body didn't feel right and he could remember nothing. Then suddenly as if sensing this the young being said startling him once more "Mr. Black now is not the time to be laying around thinking about the strangeness of the whole situation we must take our leave now before we are discovered and it ruin's my Plan's."

Sirius didn't know why he did it for he didn't know this person but he sat up and nodded mutely.

Then without prompting the being said "Good then picture where you would like to go if you can remember it and we shall go somewhere where the walls don't have ears."

A picture formed in his mind of the dining room at the black manor and before he could even blink the young being grabbed his arm and his world was turned on its axis making his head spin out of control and the moment they stopped he trough himself from the man's grip and proceeded to dry heave due to not having anything in his stomach while kneeling on the floor at the being's feet.

Once his sense of vertigo had subsided he finally asked his voice husky with disuse "who are you?"

"I am Jareth High king of the underground and the Goblin Kingdome, high counsel man of the seelie courts, lord of the Labyrinth the gate between worlds, wish granter and keeper of Dreams." Sirius heard and looked up just in time to see Jareth give a mock bow before he collapsed on the nearest chair hooking one knee over the arm rest.

Still confused Sirius asked "what does any of the have to do with me?"

" ah finally you say your right words, Well I will tell you very simply, you have someone who loves you very much and was wishing with his entire being that you were not where you were." Jareth said in a bored drawl.

It hit Sirius at that exact moment exactly what had been nagging him and he said "where is my God Son?"

"He right this minute is at his Aunt and Uncles house trying to hide the fact that he is trying to study. While his cousin and parent's are down stares watching the telly." Jareth said and sighed when Sirius finally stood on shaky legs.

"I must go to him." Sirius said shakily and Jareth said sternly "I do not think it a wise idea just yet that you do so for you are not yet recovered from the ordeal, besides we have some business to attend to first."

Sirius looked at him suddenly confused then Jareth clarified "I do not do anything without a price, not that I have need of anything more than what I already have it is just the way of the magic, so unless you wish me to get what I need from your god son I would sit down and listen to what I have to say."

Sirius did as he was told and Jareth continued "There will be a young girl coming from America this year to train at Hogwarts and I have need of someone I can trust to watch out for her, she will be In the same year as your god son even though it will be her first year because she has just come into her power's little more than a year ago, Her name is Sarah William's."

"Does she know that you are requesting protection for her?" Sirius questioned.

"No and I wish it to stay like that, for if she knew I was taking an interest in her once more, though I have never stopped taking an interest in her since she turned my world on its head, he said more to himself than Sirius, she would not take to kindly to it and think that all I wanted was revenge from her. Not that any of this is your Business, do you agree to watch her as I have requested or must I ask this of your God son who from what I have gathered has enough on his plate right now without adding another."

Sirius knew instinctively that this was a trick but he couldn't help it the moment his god son was mentioned he would have done anything this man asked of him if only to spare him. "Very well what do you wish of me?"

Jareth chuckled making Sirius look at him once again startled "I need you to watch her and keep her safe do you agree, but before you agree I will warn you that you must understand what you speak before you answer for I take word of mouth very seriously."

"May I ask what you mean by this before I say what I want to?" Sirius asked seeing a grateful look on the young looking king.

"Ok I will give you a few examples of what I mean, first if you were to say to me, I am your grateful servant, you would have to honor me as your liege lord for the rest of your existence however short it would be and no matter if you already paid off you debt to me or not, now if you were to say I will honor this agreement until my debt is paid then you would only have to honor me as your liege lord until your debt is paid. "

Sirius nodded and thought over exactly what he wanted to say; the first he had to take into consideration was that he had given him a second chance to raise his god son the way he wished and getting him away from his abusive aunt and uncle.

The answer came to him so swiftly he would have fallen down if he hadn't already been sitting, and he said bowing his head in submission "due to you giving me a second chance with my god son I am your indentured servant for as long as I live for I don't think I will ever be able to repay that debt."

A bright flash filled the room and Jareth said "it is finished, then he sighed in relief and said after producing a crystal and spinning it a few time's then it popped and a wand landed in his open palm, go to your God son but I believe you will be needing this."

And he handed the wand to him with the point directly facing his chest showing his trust. Sirius took it and with a crash of thunder apperated. Jareth chuckled knowing this was going to be interesting especially when Sirius started developing the changes that would make his life span longer. Then he looked into the corner where an older gentleman stood watching what had just occurred.

"Welcome Albus Dumbledore I see you got my summons." Jareth said.

"Of course my lord, would I ignore a summons from my liege lord, though I was indentured to your father now that you have inherited his full title you also gained my services." Dumbledore said bowing his head slightly.

"Would you kindly explain to me what exactly your debt is towards my family, before I tell you where I need your services?" Jareth said.

" When I was little more than a boy I summoned your father, not knowing he was truly real wanting what only he could give the ability to learn quickly all the spell's that I needed to know. And the ability to know exactly what was going to happen and what people were doing, of course he was not so kind to explain what I was going to get myself into when I said what I did." Dumbledore said noticing an angry glare on the young king's face.

"Well that explains why all of my new servants are so angry because even for the simple wishes they are forever my servants." Jareth said with a growl.

Jareth placed a hand over his eyes not happy about this new understanding of how his father was "thank you Albus you are the only one who wasn't frightened enough because of my father to tell me what he had done to earn so many servants." He said grumbling under his breath afterward's because of the fact that there was nothing else he could do.

"What did you need of Me My Lord?" Dumbledore said humbly.

"oh yes the reason I called Albus is as you know a Miss Sarah Williams will be joining your school this year and my request is that there be two special additions be added one that she join Harry's Grade, for I can make a special arrangement for her to catch up on the four year's she has missed in her dream's. Tell everyone that she is a transfer student from an American wizarding school, so that she can be considered equal to her peer's, the second is that there be a room made for Sirius so that he can be there to protect her should she ever have a need." Jareth said then he stood and adjusted his gloves waiting for Dumbledore to reply.

"It would be an honor to do this for a lady that you hold in high regard, should I also arrange for a portal to be made in the castle for servants from the underground for her as well my lord?" Dumbledore asked noting the Jareth got a far off look at the thought.

"No though I wish I could offer her all the comforts of my world she would just throw them in my face saying that it was just a trick. But would you mind giving her something that I need her to have so that she lack's nothing while she is going to your school? Tell her whatever you need to so that she doesn't know it is from me." Jareth said as if he had just thought of it, then he produced a Crystal and once again spun it around until it was filled with the undulating surging mist and when it was full he threw it up and it popped in mid air and a silver necklace that was the smaller version of his own floated down to his open palm and Dumbledore's eyes widened when he realized that this girl was someone that the new king wanted to be his queen, from what he remember from the older king the high king would only give the replica of his medallion to his intended for it was a sign his power and position, and by giving her that she would be considered to be his Equal.

Jareth Smirked when he saw the look on Albus' face and he said sarcastically "I see you know what this Medallion mean's yes, well yes it mean's what you think it does, while she may be your student she will also be your superior in all way's, however this must never be let known to her for she of course would not believe you, plus she doesn't want me but I have to give her everything that I would my queen for there will never be another and it is the only way she can access my vault at Gringotts."

Dumbledore didn't know why he didn't want his Intended to know but it didn't matter he would still never let the girl know because as her superior he would listen to him first. He held out his hand and Jareth dumped the amulet into his open palm. Then just before he disappeared in a flash of Glitter he said "now to go catch that traitor Wormtail, that way I can fulfill another's wish, be prepared to give Sirius the good news before the night is out."

Dumbledore nodded and he heard Jareth chuckled at his speechless attitude.

**R&R Please this is my first time of putting up a fanfic and i would like to know how i did. Don't worry i am not finished yet just working on other Chapter's. **


	2. Chapter 2 Strange man with Hooded cloak

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Two: The strange man with the hooded cloak.

Jareth was furious passing back and forth in front of a mansion that he was suppose to be able to pop in and out of with the snap of his finger's, he had just left Dumbledore at the black manor not more than a minute before and tracked down the sniveling traitor by following his terrified thought's. Only to be thwarted by a force field of some kind that apparently was directed at his kind, how dare they keep him out. He had tried everything except he thought with a wicked grin on his face, my owl form. And with a shower of multi colored glitter he became a large white barn own and flew right over the force field and landed on his own feet in the lawn behind it. He saw several people file out of the house as if his touching the grounds had activated a silent alarm and aim their wands at his chest.

Jareth Rolled his eyes and brushed none existent dust off his shoulder ignoring the men in black robes. "That will not harm me but feel free to try this might be rather amusing." He said with a bored Drawl when he was done brushing off his shoulders. He looked up and found all of the men staring at him with an almost confused look on their faces, apparently they were used to people running in terror from them, what confirmed it was when one of the taller member's of the group stepped forward and said "We can kill you with one spell."

Jareth Chuckled lightly and stared at the man and saw the shiver that ran down his spine then he said "Oh do get on with it, this show of manly prowess is giving me a head ache."

So all at once they all sent off their spell's and just to make them think they were winning because it was so much fun and because they couldn't see him because off all the flashes of different light he began yelling out as if everyone hitting him hurt but with a sarcastic tone that none of them seemed to catch. Once the lawn was full of smoke he dramatically fell to the ground and closed his eyes hand's crossed over his chest and waited for one of them to investigate.

It didn't take long before one of the shorter one's came up and prodded him with his wand, Jareth didn't even grunt so the man knelt next to him and felt for a pulse once his face was close enough Jareth opened his eyes and said softly "who gave you permission to touch my person?" Not giving him a chance to cry out Jareth blew a silvery powder at his face from his palm and pushed him backwards onto his back before he was snoring soundly.

Then he stood and began walking through the cloud of smoke only to nearly run into one of the other men but before he could see him he too got a face full of silver power and fell into a deep sleep standing up, Jareth tilted his head to the side and thought 'how peculiar' and said out loud as he waved his hand lowering the man to the ground "wouldn't it be far more comfortable to be laying down."

Then he stepped over him and right into the middle of the rest of the men who were slowly backing up towards each other. Then just for the fun of it he said out loud tapping a finger on his chin "I wonder could you be looking for me."

All at once they all spun around and Jareth nearly laughed when they nearly tripped over each other in their haste to gain their wands. Then he put one arm across his middle and the other he placed on his cheek and said sarcastically "oh do take your time this is actually quite a comfortable position." Then without further thought he crossed his ankles and stood like that tapping one foot as if he was extremely bored. Then when they all finally had their wands facing him seeing only a couple hands shaking he said with a yawn which he covered with his hand "oh do give me a break I thought you all had figured out I cannot be harmed by your petty spells, oh well too late now."

Then with a quick spin he placed his hand under his chin and began blowing the silver power at them which had suddenly appeared in his palm at least that is what the death eaters would tell their master when they all woke from a very deep sleep the next morning. He spun quickly on his heals his cloak billowing around him and each and every one of the men in black robes fell like fly's at his feet. Then he cocked his head quickly to the side and said "such a pity I couldn't stay longer but I have much to do, I enjoyed this even if it wasn't much of a challenge for me, have a nice sleep don't let the Goblin's bite."

Then he stepped over the now sleeping men and walked right through the open door that they had conveniently forgot to close, it was then that he found the sniffling traitor Wormtail, then he spoke and saw the poor excuse for a man shiver "I have come for you Peter Pettigrew I got quite a fight from your companions out there and I grow bored with the whole ordeal now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

He then rolled his eyes when peter became a rat and thought 'I should have figured he would choose the hard way.' Then he produced a crystal and threw it at the rat that was trying very hard to escape through a hole in the wall, he heard it squeak then he saw the face of the man instead of the rat staring out through the now misty depth's of his crystal which was spinning harmlessly on the floor.

He walked over and picked up the warm crystal and pocketed it in his cloak and pulled the hood over his head. Then with a flash of multi colored glitter he disappeared from the manor.

A few seconds later he appeared in the middle of a small group of late night ministry worker's who cried out in panic that was until he silenced them by saying "forgive the intrusion and the rude entrance but I wish to speak to the minister."

"I am the minister sir, how may I be of service." A short plump man wearing a green robe said.

"I have in my possession something that may be of interest to you however I do not wish to hand it over to you in front of your colleagues." Jareth said still shielding his appearance from the onlooker's with the hood of his cloak.

"Very well follow me." The minister said leading him to a private room away from the room he had originally appeared in.

Once there Jareth pulled the crystal out from his cloak and showed it to the minister who scoffed and said "why would a crystal with the face of peter Pettigrew be of any use to me?"

"Because dear minister this is peter not just a picture, then with a pointed look at the minister of magic threw the crystal at the floor and a second later peter was standing where the crystal had shattered. You see I think he will be of great use to you for one very simple reason, it would clear the innocent name of Sirius Black and allow him to care for his God Son Harry Potter properly."

"Sirius black died last year within our walls what good would it do for us to clear his name?" The minister asked sending a pair of magical shackles to lock onto Peter's wrist's so that he could not change nor leave his side, and called his wand to his hand.

"ah but that is the thing Sirius black was not dead just put into suspended animation behind the veil of shadow's, just as all the others who are trapped there are, but this morning before any of your official's were aware of it I had procured Mr. Black from the confines of the veil of shadow's and sent him on his way to his god son knowing that I would capture peter and clear his name before the night was out." Jareth said simply.

"Who are you? And could you do the same for the others in the veil of shadows?" the Minister asked no longer confused as to why his men had found a scattering of multi colored glitter in the room with the veil of shadows. For he noticed that when the cloaked man had arrived, it had been with a shower of the same fore mentioned stuff.

"Who I am is of no consequence however I will tell you that I could if you wished it remove the rest of the good men and women from the veil and then I could tell you who I was but you would not be able to disclose it to anyone else." Jareth said with a bored drawl and thought 'wow this is one of the most interesting night's I have had in a while but it is still boring the hell out of me.'

The minister thought about the whole thing for a moment and said "very well you have brought significant evidence to clear Sirius Black's name and I will be sure to have it posted in the daily prophet first thing tomorrow morning, but what would happen should I wish for the men and woman trapped in the veil?"

Jareth smiled though the man in front of him could not see it and said simply "I would require something from you in return for the use of my magic to do so, it would have to be of equal not lesser value of the soul's I would be saving."

"I would give anything to save them." The minister said passionately.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Jareth stated sharply.

"Why not it is the truth even if I had to give my life in return for there's I would." The minister said with a flourish.

It was then that Jareth realized what this meant and he asked "who do you know personally that is trapped in its confines?"

"My wife and son sir, they have been trapped there for over four years now, I have tried everything to get them out and nothing has worked, it was all my fault anyway, they had come to visit me at work one day I was young and worked with the unspeakables, they wanted to see where I worked and I didn't think anything of it until we got the room housing the veil, Gregory my son was running around the veil hiding behind the pillar's I noticed him and yelled out he got startled and started falling towards the veil and before I could even run to him my wife ran and together they fell into the veil, I ran after them only to be held by a few of my worker's." The minister said tears streaming down his cheek's at the memory.

Jareth nodded and said "very well you have already paid the price that was required for me to do the spell with your heart ache; however I will warn you once you wish it and it is done the power of the veil will be broken are you willing to risk that?"

The minister nodded and Jareth said sternly "Very well gather as many of your worker's as you can for we have a long night ahead of us, gather blanket's and cloth's and warn them that the appearance of whoever comes out of there will not be pretty, also if you cry at all would you gather them in this crystal for that is your payment, if you however forget it will catch them automatically." He produced another crystal then and tossed it to the smiling minister, who caught it and stared at it with confusion.

Then Jareth stood and with a flash of glitter disappeared from the room. The minister of Magic stared at the place he was a moment before and thought 'I still didn't catch his name.'

Shaking his head to clear it he grabbed Peter and dragged him back to the room where the rest of his crew sat waiting for them and sent the daily prophet worker's to immediately start work on the paper after they snapped pictures of him, then he handed him off to the guard's and told the rest to send urgent messages to all the Auror's and the rest of the staff to gather at in the room with the veil of shadow's was for he was going to be lifting the restriction of apperating there while he waited.

Then he himself apperated to the room with the veil in it to find Jareth standing in front of the veil whispering something in a language he didn't even understand. Then as if he sensed him there he said "minister I would recommend that you open your arms for the first one who will be pulled through is your son." Then just as he spoke the veil swished swelled out as if pushed open by a great wind and a body was thrown through the dark swirling vortex behind the veil, the minister just barely had his arms extended in enough time to catch his son.

Jareth turned around and found the minister cradling his son close and saw tears run out of his eyes and disappear. Then he warned " Minister remember what I told you they will at first be pretty bad off, as of right now your son has yet to take his first breath so I would recommend that you set him on the ground and let the magic do its work."

The minister did as he was told and the moment he laid his son down he began to spasm and arch then with one last arch he took his first shuttering breath. And that was when Jareth saw the tear's flow even harder. He then got his attention and tossed his a crystal which immediately became a blanket.

The minister wrapped the boy up in the blanket the moment there was a great clattering as over a hundred men and women apperated into the room.

Each had their arm's full with an assortment of blankets and cloths but the moment they saw the boy that their minister was kneeling next to they all dropped what they had and all gathered around the veil waiting for the man in the velvet cloak to tell them what to do. They didn't have to wait long.

"Alright all of you listen up, one at a time when I tell you it is time I want you to brace yourselves as best you can to catch a person who is going to come flying out of the veil, sometimes I may ask two of you to come and I want no questions asked, then what needs to happen is whoever is brought out needs to be lain on the floor so that the magic can work, once they take their first breaths I want them to be wrapped in a blanket or clothed for while they are weak the coldness of the room could likely mean their deaths. Also if there are any healer's among you be prepared to treat any injuries that may have been gained before these people were pushed through the veil." Jareth said as he still faced the veil, Then he mumbled the incantation again and said through gritted teeth "now."

One man walked up and held out his arms and the moment he did the small form of a woman flew out and the minister gasped when he realized it was his wife. The man didn't even have to be told to bring her to the minister and everyone watched as the woman's body arched off the floor and she took a startled breath. Then the minister wrapped her scantily clad body in a blanket someone offered him.

This went on for the next hour and only four times did Jareth have to demand through clenched teeth for two to prepare themselves. And by the time he was done the room was full of over two hundred souls and that didn't include the ministry worker's. At the end a with a bright flash the veil was no more. Jareth collapsed on the step's sweat pouring down his face and yet he didn't dare take his hood off. He nearly jumped when a glass of something was pushed under his nose and he looked up still careful to conceal his face to find a red headed man holding out the glass to him The man smiled and said "looked like you could use a pick me up, the name is Arthur Weasley."

Jareth looked at him a moment and asked "what is it?"

"It's a potion called invigoration drought." Arthur said.

"Were any of the ingredients prepared with anything with iron in it?" Jareth asked.

" no sir it is generally frowned upon to use anything with iron in it on ingredient's for potion's for we never know who might need it, is there a reason you asked?" Arthur asked curious about the man who was powerful enough to pull over two hundred men and woman out of the veil then destroy it.

"No reason I was just wondering, why were you wondering?" Jareth said drinking the potion and immediately feeling far better than a moment before.

"Just curious is all, not something that's too unusual for me." Arthur said then he wondered off to see if he was needed for anything else. The moment he had left Jareth stood and disappeared in a shower of Multi colored glitter. Everyone in the room gasped at his sudden departure but the minister didn't seem to notice anything other than the fact that the weight of the crystal in his pocket was no longer there and he knew that he had paid his dept.

Jareth arrived in his chambers a moment later to Find Hoggle pacing around them ringing his hat between his hand's anxiously, once he saw him he fell to his knees said "forgive me my lord I know no one is allowed in your chamber's but this is urgent."

Jareth sat on his bed feeling the powers of his realm refresh him far better than a mortal potion ever could and said seeing Hoggle relax " well go on tell me what is so urgent."

"Well your Majesty the ogre king has been waiting at the border for the last two hour's wanting to renegotiate the trade route through their land's, apparently my lord they have had a few raiding's on their female encampment's and have lost quite a few of their breeder's. We have tried to negotiate with them in your absents and though they have listened they refuse to agree to anything without you there to make it official." Hoggle said bouncing from foot to foot in his nervousness.

"Very well tell them I will be there shortly I must get out of these cloth's before I enter their presents." Jareth said with a sigh.

Hoggle was just about to leave and do just that when Jareth said "and Hoggle."

He turned around and looked at his feet trembling from head to foot "yes my lord."

"Never be afraid to enter my chambers if it is an emergency." Jareth said.

Hoggle breathed a sigh of relief and rushed out the door to bring the message to the ogre king.

And Jareth wandered listlessly towards his wardrobe, and grabbed his royal regalia and gave another great sigh 'this is going to be a very long night.' He thought as he stripped himself of the cloths he had worn to the mortal world.

Once he was dressed he breathed another great sigh and disappeared without his normal flair too tired to summon his normal sparkles.

**R&R tell me what you think. Please and thank you. **


	3. Chapter 3 most unusual occurances

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Three: Most unusual occurrences.

Harry didn't know why he was sitting on his bed hiding under a blanket which hardly concealed his small frame let alone the light which shone from his wand, but he had managed to get to a most interesting part in one of his book's and couldn't seem to put it down, every time he tried laying down to get some sleep his mind would race trying to figure out what could possibly be said next and he would once again have to sit up and try to hide under the scant blanket. 'wouldn't Hermionie be surprised to find that I Harry Potter known to dislike books or studying of any kind am intrigued by what I have started reading in Hogwarts a History.'

He could hear her now as if she was sitting right there with him a smile covering her face as she said 'and once you are done with those I have some more light reading for you to wrap your mind around.' He chuckled lightly and quickly put out the light at the end of his wand when he heard the step's creak that was leading up to the second floor, Then he heard the heavy footstep's that was a tell tale sign that it was either Dudley or Vernon on their way up to bed. He heard Vernon grumble to Petunia as they passed his room then the heavy sound as Dudley followed after them. When he heard the doors to their room's close and said in a whisper "Lumos."

The tip of his wand lit again and he got back to reading about the Slytherin founder. He heard Vernon snoring loudly in the other room and rolled his eyes, he was going to be very glad when he didn't have to be under the same roof as the oaf.

He had been reading for over an hour the differences in all of the founder's swimming around in his head each vying for attention to be the one he thought of the most when he heard a crash of thunder and someone cursing as something crashed on the floor.

He jumped out of his bed and tiptoed out of the room and down the steps nearly tripping on one of Dudley's boat sized shoes which of course he hadn't seen, catching himself at the last minute and ran his hand down the wall by the step's and would have cried out in victory had he not been trying to be quite when he found the light switch. He flipped it on flooding the entrance hall with light and pointed his wand at the back of the man he saw standing facing away from him. "Turn around slowly and I won't have to resort to violence." Harry said. Then he stumbled down the steps his breath catching in his throat when he saw his God Father staring at him. A Smile broke out across Sirius' face when he faced his god son. "Is that any way to greet your god father?"

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion at this statement and he sat down hard on the step he had stumbled down wanting to go over a few things before he believed this man claiming to be his God Father. First things first he realized that the house he lived in was protected from anyone who was a death eater so there was no way that someone even under Polyjuice Potion could apperate into this house. So what did that mean for who this man was who claimed to be his god father? He wondered.

Harry looked up to Find Sirius waiting patiently for him to ask any questions he wanted.

"Who are you?" Harry heard himself ask without even realizing he had spoken.

"I know this is going to be very hard for you to believe but I hope you will, I am Sirius black son of Orion Black, and I was once the only secret keeper for the potter family." Sirius said and he saw Harry's face light up.

"It is you, but what does that mean?" Harry questioned.

"It means harry that your Godfather will now be able to raise you as you wished last year." Dumbledore said startling them both he hadn't made a sound when he arrived.

Harry was too shocked to move from the seated position he was in but he asked even more confused "how is that going to be possible isn't he on the run or something like that?"

"No Mr. Potter first thing tomorrow morning Sirius your name will be cleared for a mysterious man in a black cloak has brought to the minister of magic Peter Pettigrew, and I was sent by the minister himself to hand you official document's stating that exact thing." Dumbledore said procuring a parchment with the minister's official seal on it. Sirius took it in shaky hands and broke the seal.

After unrolling it Sirius gasped at its content

It read in Sprawling Green ink.

_To the Honorable Mr. Sirius Black, _

_ It is my greatest honor to inform you that on this night the 14__th__ of March that you are here by cleared of all charges made against you for the betrayal of Lilly and James Potter and the murder of a one Mr. Peter Pettigrew, and are here with honored with the first order of Merlin in recognition in your valiant attempts in exacting justice for our late Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Also your Animagus form is now registered and honored in our office. Keep up the good work Mr. Black and we thank you for your efforts in keeping our very own Harry Potter from harm. Here within the next week we will be requesting you to join us here at the ministry of Magic to gain your official order of Merlin and to start the process for you to adopt Harry Potter as your own. You will be sent one of our owls when the date has been set. _

_Minister of Magic._

End message.

Sirius looked up from the parchment and gave Dumbledore a confused look and kept looking at it as if convincing himself that it was real. Harry of course grew more and more curious as to what could have been said on the parchment to make his God father so speechless. When he couldn't take it anymore he walked up and asked "May I see it?"

Sirius looked up at him tear's filling his eye's and handed him the parchment waiting for the reaction he was sure to come. And just as expected when Harry read the order of Merlin and the Process for the adoption and threw himself into his God Father's arms tear's spilling down his cheeks.

"oh Sirius you don't even know how long I have waited for something like this to happen so that I can get away from here." Harry said clinging to his God father. Sirius hugged him back, but it was then he realized exactly the extent of damage Harry aunt and uncle had inflicted on him. He was barely even large enough to be the fifteen year old he was and hardly felt more than skin and bones to him.

"Harry why have you not told anyone that your aunt and uncle are starving you? You are not but skin and bones." Sirius asked after a moment trying to keep his anger in check.

Harry pulled away to look at his feet ashamed and it was then that Sirius truly had to keep his anger in check for he saw also he was wearing tattered cloth's which barely fit his thin frame, his cheeks were also sunk in making him look sickly, and he had dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. But what really threw him over the edge was a fading bruise on his cheek which had just barely began to heal.

He turned on Dumbledore and said "headmaster why was I not informed about how Harry was treated while under his aunt and uncle's house did no one notice the bruises on him or his obvious mal nutrition."

Dumbledore looked sheepish and said in his defense "normally when he came to Hogwarts the signs of his abuse was normally gone and he would act so normal and happy that no one ever suspected it."

"In my defense Sirius and Headmaster, we already had enough to worry about with Voldemort's return and all the death eater threats I didn't want my problem's which were small in comparison to be put first." Harry said blushing but instead of making him look healthy it made him look sicklier.

"What made you think that your problems would be less important Harry, as far as I am concerned you come first before anyone else." Sirius said with a growl in his voice.

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine as he suddenly felt his uncle's glare directed at his back.

"What have I told you about your kind at my house Harry?" Vernon said his bulbous head turning purple in his rage.

Harry looked at his feet forgetting that his God Father and headmaster were standing behind him and said submissively "that they are not to be seen on or around your house uncle."

"Then what pray tell is that standing behind you Harry?" Vernon said in a growl.

"My kind uncle." Harry said in a small voice. Then he shrank in on himself when Vernon began coming down the stairs.

Sirius noticed that the moment Harry's uncle had arrived it was as if Albus and him never existed, he looked at the headmaster and noticed the same curious look on his face.

Sirius turned back to the scene was progressing rapidly into something he would have to step in to stop. Vernon was finally close enough to get into Harry's face and he did and Sirius noted Harry shrank even more. "Then why pray tell harry are they still in my entrance hall shouldn't you be sending them on their way."

"Yes uncle. " Harry said in barely a whisper.

"What was that Harry I didn't hear you?" Vernon said angrily.

"Yes uncle." Harry said a little louder. But apparently the tone was wrong, for Vernon raised his hand as if to strike him but Sirius had had enough he put himself in between Harry and Vernon and caught his hand. Then he snapped "you sir will never touch my God son again."

"Who the hell are you to tell me that I cannot touch the boy who I was put in charge of?" Vernon said turning purple in rage.

"I am his Guardian from here on out and I will say if you touch him, and I say no, so I would think twice about what you say from this point on for it may be your last." Sirius said with a snarl.

Dumbledore however didn't see this heading in a healthy situation for either of them so he placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder and said "leave it be Sirius he will get his just rewards but not from us, you might as well go and help Harry gather his things for he will not be staying another night under this man's roof."

"You cannot take him from us; I was given custody the moment his mother and father died." Vernon said with an angry look now directed at Dumbledore.

"Oh but don't you see I was the one who permitted the custody to take place and I can take it away whenever I please." Dumbledore said with an abnormal glare in his eyes.

Vernon blanched at this statement and stepped back pulling his hand from Sirius' hand. Then without prompting he handed Sirius the key to the storage compartment under the stair's and said "Harry's belonging's are in the compartment under the stair's, a few thing's including the owl cage and the owl are in the room on the second floor first door you come to."

Sirius nodded and turned to Harry saying "well come on let's go get your stuff."

Harry nodded mutely and followed his God father to the door under the stair's and helped him pull out the large trunk and his broom. Then he led Sirius to his room and Gathered his book's and Hedwig's cage, then he pulled up a loose floor board and gathered all the letters he had received from Hermionie and Ron, plus a squished box he had received from Hagrid which held some hard as rock biscuits and with the look he got from his God father said "I was saving those for one of the day's when I wasn't even allowed the scrap's from one of the meals, that way I would at least have something to fill the emptiness even if they are hard as rock's. Occasionally when they can Hermionie and Ron send me some actual edible food but I ran out yesterday."

"Why haven't they told anyone about the Dursley's starving you Harry?" Sirius asked confused about why his friend's would know and yet no adult would.

"They have tried on more than one occasion Sirius but the ones they told only took it as missing me not as actual fact, so they try to send as much as they can each week so that I won't starve completely but when you have a cow for a cousin who finds your stash of food and says he will get his dad to beat you if I don't give him your food, you tend to not have enough to sustain you." Harry said putting everything except Hedwig in her cage into one of Dudley's old back packs.

Once that was done he put the bag over his shoulder and followed his fuming God Father back downstairs to find Vernon having a staring match with Dumbledore who had Harry's trunk at his feet.

When they arrived Dumbledore gave Harry a smile and said to Sirius "Sirius take Harry to Black Manor I will be following soon with his trunk and broom, then I will send for poppy so that she can examine the extent of Harry's mal nutrition, and any other injuries he may have."

"I don't think…" Harry started to say blushing in embracement but Sirius cut him off "Harry we are going to see what he did to you."

Harry nodded and Sirius gave him a reassuring look and told him to hold on to him so he could do a side along apperate. Once they were gone Dumbledore gave Vernon a glare that would rival Professor McGonagall's when she found out what he had done to Harry and said "if there is anything you wish to tell us before I go for we will figure out the extent of all the injuries he has sustained while under you care."

"That is none of your business." Vernon said with a growl.

Dumbledore got into his face then and said sharply "oh you are so very wrong about that you see I have every right to know what you have done to my Great, Great Grandson."

Vernon shuttered then with foreboding but said stubbornly "well I have seen how much you care for him if you left him with me."

"Ah I see where you might have got a little mixed up with that for you see I put him with you because of the protection your wife's blood would give him, I just didn't think that we would have to put protection on him for more than that because I thought my granddaughter would have thought more of her family then keeping up the muggle appearances, but in that I was severely Wrong." Dumbledore said then without further notice he grabbed a hold of the trunk and apperated with a crack of thunder.

Then Vernon heard a flap of paper and reached out to grab it and read a note that was written with a familiar Green ink.

It read:

_Vernon Dursley due to your unwillingness to share with me what you have done to my grandson if we find anything more than what we have already found then do not be to surprised to find the Muggle authority's at your door within the next few days you have been warned and I would advise against you trying to leave before their arrival for we can and will find you for them and it would only give them more of a reason to charge you for you felt the need to run away to avoid charges. _

End note.

Vernon was fuming by the time he crumpled the paper in his beefy hand's and stormed up stair's to tell petunia the new development.

At the black Manor Harry tried getting Sirius to reconsider having someone look him over for he could easily tell him what injuries he had and what Vernon had done to him, But Sirius wouldn't here it and breathed a sigh of relief when Dumbledore arrived with the trunk and immediately sent his pratronus to get Poppy.

Harry sat down a blush adorning his cheeks in embarrassment. He then heard familiar footsteps coming down the steps and stood up just as Hermionie ran into the room. She ran into his arms and said happily "I have been so worried about you the last time you wrote you said that Dudley had found your stash and demanded you give it to him, so I contacted Ron and we came here to plan how to get you out, but it looks like someone was two steps ahead."

Without releasing harry she turned to thank the one who had got him there only to gasp when she saw Sirius. She looked up at Harry and asked "Am I really seeing what I am seeing, is your God Father here again?"

Harry nodded but then tear's filled his eyes and he buried his face in her shoulder clinging to her like a life line. "Harry what is it what's wrong?" she asked very concerned.

Harry pulled away and sat down burying his face in his hand's and said in a whisper "I'm sorry I haven't been completely truthful with you Hermionie, I would have told you but I didn't want to worry you more than you already were."

Hermionie knelt at his feet and said "Harry please explain, your scaring me."

Harry looked into a corner in shame tears streaming down his face more from shame than anything else "My uncle has resorted to beating me when I don't do what he likes in a timely manner, once he beat me so bad that I was unconscious for three days, by the time I woke up he was so mad he threatened to beat me again so that I would learn not to sleep when he wanted me to do something, but lucky for me my aunt stopped his hand and said that I wasn't sleeping but unconscious and couldn't help it, so he didn't beat me that day, but when I had recovered he went back to demanding thing's from me and when I didn't do it right he would beat me again, but lucky for me he didn't knock me out again."

"Why didn't you tell Harry we would have come sooner?" Hermionie said now clinging to his pants like he was the only thing that was keeping her from going over to his uncle and telling him what for.

"Because Hermionie he said that if I wrote to you or Ron telling you what he was doing, he would know and if he found out he would beat me to the point neither one of you would recognize me, I couldn't do that to you Hermionie I just couldn't." Harry said burying his face in his hand's again.

He suddenly became startled when the fireplace flared up and poppy stepped through the green flames, and he clung to Hermione's hand and said "please don't leave me I don't think I can do this exam without you."

Hermionie became extremely concerned then for never had Harry been scared of Poppy before she squeezed his hand in reassurance and said softly "I'm not leaving."

Dumbledore was shocked at the display these two were showing the whole room, it was as if the moment Hermionie had entered the room Harry forgot that there was anyone there including his God Father, then when Poppy had entered Harry became so pale that he became very concerned until He saw Hermionie whisper something to Harry and his complexion went back to normal.

Sirius wasn't too concerned about the exchange for he himself had seen many such occurrences between the two and knew it was only because of how close the two were. When Poppy however told Harry to follow her into another room without Hermionie and Harry seemed to falter he knew something was terribly wrong.

So he spoke up and said "Poppy I don't think that would be a good idea to separate the two right now, I know the exam is personal but something happened to harry and I don't know how well harry will be able to handle it being revealed unless Hermionie is there."

Harry gave him a relived look only to become pale when poppy said "I am sorry but the only ones who will be permitted there while the exam is happening is family."

Hermionie stood then Whispered something in his ear "Harry I will be right outside the door they cannot prevent me from doing that, then when it is done I will take you to see Ron while the adult's discuss the result's."

Harry nodded but had a moment of panic when she tried taking her hand from his; he turned to look at Poppy and pleaded "please can she at least walk with me there."

Poppy nodded noting the look of panic in his eyes disappeared when she did. Hermionie didn't take her hand from him then and walked with him to the door where she waited outside the door.

Several times she heard Harry cry out and clenched her hands so tight that little crescent moon's appeared in her skin from her nails, just to restrain herself from entering the room. By the time Harry came back out she had tears in her eyes as if she was the one who had been poked and prodded, but she grabbed his hand and took him to where Ron was.

In the Dining room Sirius was pacing back and forth While Dumbledore sat trying to keep his hands flat on the table every time he would hear Harry cry out. He flew to his feet the moment that Poppy entered the room with a piece of parchment in her hand.

She handed it over to Dumbledore who collapsed in the nearest chair when he read its contents.

It read:

The extent of Harry Potter's injuries are extensive though none are life threatening right now they could have been when he gained them.

He has a scattering of old and new bruises covering most of his body, he has two broken wrist's which are healing awkwardly due to him not gaining medical attention immediately, which in order for them to heal properly will have to be re broken so that he can function normally again and do normal wand movement's again. He has three broken ribs which luckily have not done any extensive damage from where they are located. He also appears to have a broken knee cap from where he said his cousin had hit him hard with his smelting stick.

What is far more concerning though is the concussion that he has appeared to have had for over a week. And then he has a littering of long gashes on his back which are festering with infection from not being treated where apparently he has been whipped with what I have no clue.

Then finally but all the more concerning is the Mal nutrition that is evident, he is so thin that almost all his ribs are showing, and it appears to have been going on for quite some time for it also appears to have stunted his growth for he should be at least three inches taller for his build and age.

I don't know how I could have missed this for I have had him on more than one occasion at the hospital wing. Forgive me for not noticing.

End Exam notes.

When prompted he handed the note to Sirius who collapsed in a chair next to him with his head buried in his arms. Then to everyone's surprise Severus showed up and demanded to see the exam notes explaining that Hermionie had sent an urgent message to him explaining what was going on once Harry had finally went to sleep.

What none of them expected though was the moment that he read the note's he apperated with a glare on his face and appeared with a yell on his lips in the middle of Vernon's living room. Vernon was talking in hushed tones to Petunia and hadn't noticed Snape's arrival until it was too late for the very peeved potion's master had him pinned to the wall by the neck and said with a growl "how dare you think that you can touch Lilly's son in that way, how dare you harm him to the extent you have, you will pay for what you have done."

Vernon clawed at Snape's hand trying to get him to release him but Snape only held on harder. "You are Pathetic beating a young boy who has done nothing to you, you disgust me you filthy Muggle, and you are not worth my effort's in taking your life." Snape said throwing him to the ground in a growl and leaning over him as he gasped for breath clutching at his neck.

He heard the tell tale signs of someone else apperating into the room and looked over his shoulder to Find Dumbledore standing in the door way. He stood up straight then and gave petunia a glare which said I will deal with you later traitor.

Petunia shuttered and went to kneel next to her husband still too terrified to speak.

"What are you doing here Severus, and why did you come when Hermionie summoned you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I cannot stand by why someone beat's a defenseless boy half to death, but I especially couldn't stand by and watch that happen to Lilly's son, no matter how much I loathe him, The reason I came when Hermionie summoned me is because I think she was testing me and I couldn't help but do exactly what she thought I wouldn't do." Severus said glaring back at the still quivering couple.

"Very well but you know I am going to have to erase their memories or we will have more problem's on our hand's then we can handle." Dumbledore said drawing his wand in preparation.

Severus nodded and watched as Dumbledore said the spell that would erase the last few minutes from the Dursley's minds. Then he said when they were asleep "now what we need from you is to brew some potion's that will help to give Harry the nutrition he needs to heal, due to the fact that Poppy does not have any in her stock at Hogwarts, she has all the rest that are needed except that one."

Severus nodded and apperated with a crash of thunder.

Back at the black Manor Hermionie was kneeling next to Harry's bed watching him as he slept When Sirius walked in and conjured a chair so that she didn't have to sit on the floor, but she didn't even notice so he said "Hermionie why did you summon Severus?"

She looked up and said softly "because I wanted to know if he was truly loyal and wanted to Protect Harry as much as he appears to want to, or if he was just playing a part, I guess I got my answer."

Severus sat down in the chair he had conjured for her and asked "Hermionie how do you feel about Harry?"

Tear's filled Hermione's eyes and she said almost in a whisper "I love him."

Sirius smiled and asked "then why have you not informed him of this?"

"Because he has said that he didn't want anyone to die because of him, he said that everyone he has ever loved died because he loved them and he didn't want to put anyone in Danger, if he knew I loved him he would be putting himself more at risk because he would do everything in his power to keep me out of harm's way, I know him Sirius even if he doesn't feel the same he would protect me with his life and I just want to keep everything as normal as possible, I don't want him dying because I told him that I love him." Hermionie said simply.

Sirius nodded in understand and would have said something had not Severus arrived at that moment his arm's full of several vial's of a purple potion that Hermionie had never seen before.

Severus ignored Sirius as best he could and directed his attention solely to the girl kneeling at Harry's bed side "Miss Granger I am going to ask you to do something seeing as you have already refused to leave his side, every three hour's he is going to need this nutrition replenishing potion so that he can start to recover from the neglect he has endured, and if there are any changes for the worse even with these potion's I want you to contact me immediately as well as the moment you run out for he will need several weeks of the treatment before he is fully recovered, is that understood?"

Hermionie nodded and he placed all the vials on the bed side table and left the room without another word. Hermionie reached for the potion's and grabbed one and with deft finger's removed the stopper. Standing up then she woke Harry who groggily looked at her smiling when he found it to be her, and she helped him to sit up and held the potion to his lips. He drank it giving a sour look at the taste but drank it until it was all gone. Then she helped him to lie back down and he went back to sleep with a smile on his lips.

Sirius didn't realize until then how fragile his god son really was. But he was determined to make it so that he never was again.

R&R please your impute is very important so that I can improve if need be. And if not at least know that you like what you read.


	4. Message from Author

Message from the Author

Forgive me for not adding another chapter yet but I seemed to be having a little difficulty with the stubborn Sarah William's she doesn't want to cooperate with me, and all the others are vying for attention they want to be written now and don't want to wait for her but as we all know everything needs to be done in order and introducing Sarah is a very key part of the story. Although she is being so stubborn I feel like cutting her out all together (sorry bad thought that would defeat the entire purpose of the story)

Any ideas on how to get stubborn Character's to cooperate would be appreciated. I will update as soon as I get her to do as she is told and then it's back to torturing those innocent Witches and Wizard's at Hogwarts. (Just kidding.)

Anyway I hope you like the story so far and are patient with me on my updates the next one I would hope will be interesting.

While you are waiting I would appreciate if you would review the other chapters and tell me what you think and if any improvements could be made.

Always

ElainaAnnJackson


	5. Chapter 4 Enter the Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Four Enter the Queen

Sarah was sitting in front of her Vanity as was a usual occurrence for her over the past year brushing her ebony lock's which now flowed in silken waves down to her waist no matter how many time's she had tried to cut it. Not that she didn't like how her hair framed her face or how every girl in her class would look at her in envy because they all wished to have hair like hers but it grew so annoying especially in the summer when the heat would make her wish she could cut it and It would stay short but alas no such luck. The other thing she had noticed was the subtle changes in her Physical appearance such as she flawless skin not that she was complaining about that for she had always wanted flawless skin. The brightness of her eye's had gotten far brighter. And every so slightly over the year her ear's had gained a slight point to them.

But that wasn't all for now she also had a lithe body with which she moved with grace and looked when she walked to hardly be touching the floor. Then most annoying of all was that she didn't seem to wear her cloth's right anymore the layer's that she would normally wear just didn't lie right anymore, and the cotton tended to make her itch.

With a groan she slammed the brush down on her vanity knocking several things down in her anger and said touching the mirror "Hoggle I need you."

The weathered look of her friend appeared in the mirror and she said before he could say anything "what is happening to me Hoggle I don't seem to fit in my skin anymore and cotton makes me itch, I cannot even walk down the halls in my school without every guy staring at me."

"I don't know Lady Sarah, but Jareth might." Hoggle said and he saw Sarah's eye's flash angrily at the mention of the Goblin king's name.

" don't you dare mention his name to me again, I don't want to know what he does or doesn't know, I want to know if you know, if I had wanted to know his opinion I would have called on him but I don't and I didn't I called on you." Sarah snapped.

"Yes my lady forgive me." Hoggle said humbly, which only served to make Sarah more angry.

"And since when have you begun to call me my lady my name is Sarah." She snapped again and Hoggle knew that had trapped himself.

"I call you my lady because you became the lady of the labyrinth the moment you won your baby brother back." Hoggle said ringing his hat in his hand's not knowing how she was going to react to this news.

"I am just being told this why, oh that explains the changes for I couldn't be the lady of a magical land without having some type of magic, but I didn't ask for this take it back make them take it back." Sarah said starting to get hysterical.

"I cannot my lady I'm sorry I tried telling you that nothing was as it seemed in the underground and tried telling you that you may make it through the labyrinth but you would never get out again but does anyone ever listen to Hoggle no." Hoggle said in a self pitying tone.

Sarah groaned then jumped when an owl tapped on her window. Hoggle looked at the owl and said "no it is not him Sarah let the owl in I think it has a message for you."

Sarah did so and the owl flew in and landed on her vanity scattering more stuff then there originally was scattered. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the letter that the owl had sitting under its talons.

The first thing she noticed was that there was a seal on it with a Lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger with a big H nestled in the middle And the word Hogwarts above it.

She turned it over and saw this

To Miss Sarah William,

First room on the right in the William's house. United States of America.

This made her curious as to who would know that her room was the first one on the right.

She opened the envelope and pulled the crisp paper out that said

I would like to formally invite you Sarah William's to join our Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry we have a wide variety of study here at our school and are hoping you will join us this year to see what you can see. Enclosed is a list of supplies that you will need. And the date with which you will want to be at the train station 9 and 3 quarter's. Our school is located in London so you may want to talk this over with you parent's, and if they say that you may come send the owl that was sent with this letter your reply and I will personally send someone to retrieve you.

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore.

Sarah stared at the paper not seeing anything that could possibly be wrong with it and even looked over the list of supplies, and decided to talk to her father and step Mother when they awoke in the morning.

Then she looked back up at the mirror to find that Hoggle was gone and yelled "I'm not finished with you yet Hoggle you will eventually tell me what is happening to me."

Then she sat down on her chair once more and watched the owl pruning himself and once it was done fell asleep with his head under its wing.

Sarah stared at it for a moment and couldn't help comparing it to the Owl that had been the goblin king. Compared to the owl that was the goblin king this owl seemed plain, its feather's though black and shinny were so plain.

She shook her head to try and clear it and found herself looking out her window to her normal night visitor to find it looking at the owl sitting on her desk with loathing and went over and leaned out the window saying "oh don't be like that it's not like I haven't invited you in on numerous occasions, you just don't want to get off your high spot to grace me with your presence. Well I think I have been up long enough good night my friend."

Then she pulled her head back in and closed the blind's after closing the window.

Then after she had gone to take a shower and came back in her PJ's she climbed into bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

The next morning she woke to find the black owl sitting on her chest looking sideway's at her and when it found her eyes open it hooted and flew to land on her vanity again flapping its wing's indignantly.

"Alright, alright already I'm up I get the picture." Sarah said with a groan and slipped out of bed and as soon as she stood up the owl alighted to her shoulder and refused to budge at all no matter what she said or did.

So instead of doing her normal morning routine she ran downstairs to find her dad and step mom already in the dining room drinking coffee, before she could say anything her dad Said "good morning Sarah, no need to tell us about the owl we already know about him and we also know what it means."

Sarah stared at him with her mouth open and he turned to look at her with a smile and said "Sarah you can close your mouth now, we have already made arrangements for you to be on the first Plane heading to London, and that happens to be in a few hour's so I would quickly pack a small bag for you will get everything else you need while in London and be sure to say goodbye to your Brother."

"But…" she said startled this happened to be going too fast for her taste.

"I'm sorry if this is too fast for you Sarah, but we find you being excepted into Hogwarts as a great honor one that we had wished in our youths to have happened to us but we didn't have prominent enough magic to be even considered. Thus we will send you to this school with enough money to start you off and we will see you after your first year. For it would be too much money for us to have you go back and forth from London to here on holidays." Her dad said looking at her proudly.

"What do you mean we?" Sarah asked after she sat down painfully in the chair.

"I mean your mother and I, you see her mother was a very powerful witch and had gone to a school called Beauxbatons, a school where mostly only girls went and was disappointed when her daughter did not even exhibit the same trait as herself, so your mother threw herself into something she hoped would make her mother proud and only seemed to make her more angry, or more muggle as she tended to put it. Then she married me putting another nail in her coffin as her mother once told me, but when she had you I finally saw the light in her eye's that I had been hoping to see all along but when you didn't show any signs of magic the light was gone and she grew more distant, thinking that somehow you had betrayed her, which of course you never knew you were just a child." Her dad said looking at Karen who was giving her a sad look.

"Why didn't you tell me that the reason for my mother leaving you was because of me?" Sarah said tears stinging her eyes but refusing to allow them to flow.

"because I knew you would react just like this thinking it was your fault when in fact it was what your grandmother had put into her head not really you for I know you were the light in her eye's but there is only so many times that you can push something down that has been drilled into your head since you were eleven." Her dad said then he stood and placed his hands on her shoulders making the owl squawk indignantly at him for getting to close to his feet.

Sarah didn't know what to say, but as she thought about it, it finally made sense when her mother left after her twelfth birthday why she looked like part of her soul was being ripped out. She looked up at her father and asked her voice suddenly small "will I be ok if I go alone to London?"

Her father smiled at her and said softly "from what I have gathered about this Dumbledore he is not one to invite someone to his school without making preparations for their safe arrival, so if you send the owl explaining that you are on your way as we speak and asking for someone to meet you at the air port then he will probably arrange it."

"Are you sure this isn't some lame excuse to get rid of me?" Sarah Said Sarcastically.

"No of course not Sarah we love having you with us and Toby has benefited greatly with you being here but this is an opportunity your father say's you should not pass up." Karen said with a soft smile.  
>Over the past year Sarah had come to Love Karen and found her not to be the evil step mother that she had always thought her to be and found comfort in her when she needed woman's advise. She looked up and smiled at her but Karen saw the tear's before she had a chance to wipe them away and without a second's hesitation she shooed the bird away, which squawked angrily and flew to land on the counter flapping his wings with anger. Then pulled the girl into her arms and said the one thing she had been hoping to hear for the past year. "Sarah I am sorry it took me so long to finally say this to you, but I love you, I love you as if you were my own daughter and am so proud of you."<p>

Sarah clung to her finding comfort in the last person she ever thought she would and smiled without tear's this time when she finally pulled away. Then she stood and said "well I guess I must go and pack and get that note sent to Dumbledore."

She walked out of the dining room and only looked back long enough to find her father holding a now crying Karen.

Once in her room Sarah sat down at her vanity and wrote a quick note to Dumbledore and sent the owl on his way and looked longingly at the empty tree which normally held the white owl. Shrugging her shoulder's she closed the window and got dressed then began packing a few things she knew she would need or at least want. One of the things happened to be her mini laptop so she could continue to keep in contact with her friend's in America, the one thing she had gotten on her fifteenth birthday. Her cell phone so that she could call her folk's if need be and several pair's of jean's even if they didn't fit right anymore and several pair's of her shirts with their matching vests.

Then she went to her brother's room to find him working diligently on a picture. When she walked in he looked up and said "before you go could you wait for me to finish this I want you to have something to remember me by."

She knelt next to him and said softly "I will never forget you kiddo."

"I know that I just wanted to send something with you anyway, but do you think we can talk the way you taught me so that I can talk to you whenever I need to." Toby asked.

"You mean with the mirror Magic?" Sarah asked seeing Toby's eyes sparkle knowing she was teasing him.

"Yes I mean the Mirror magic silly." Toby said impatiently.

"I know squirt I was just teasing you, and yes I don't see that there would be any problems with that as long as you don't do it in front of anyone else, deal?" Sarah said ruffling his hair making him growl and pull away.

"Deal." Toby said smiling at her, and then he began to work on the picture again. When he was done he handed the paper to her and Sarah gasped at what the picture depicted.

It was a startling revelation to find that Toby remembered the labyrinth, but to draw about in such detail at two year's old was a little scary. The picture depicted throne room which was immaculate unlike what she remembered and Jareth was sitting on a marble throne with one leg thrown over one arm and Sitting on his other knee looking happy was Toby as he looked now, but he also looked so different that it startled her. Then on the steps below the throne sat Hoggle, sir Didymus with his dog Ambrosius at his feet and Ludo who was smiling.

She looked up to find Toby looking at her with a smile on his face, and said softly "I just wanted you to know that I remember him and that I saw everything differently then you did, and that I am also grateful that you loved me enough to fight for me so hard."

"How can you talk like this Toby you are only two." Sarah said even more startled.

"You are not the only one who left there changed Sarah." Toby said and walked out of the room without looking back. Sarah had to gather her thought's before she could even stand let alone gather her stuff together so she could meet her family downstairs so she could eat with them before she left.

When she finally had she placed the paper in her pocket and gathered her bag and went downstairs and found them all sitting at the table the food ready and waiting for her to arrive.

Silently they all ate and Sarah couldn't help feeling like this was going to be the last time she would ever see her family again. Then without much more delay they took her to the airport and each of them hugged her in turn and her dad handed Sarah her passport after kissing her cheek. Then he whispered "don't forget us Sarah, remember to write and keep us informed on your progress at school."

Sarah nodded and with her shoulder's square she walked away from her family and towards her new life saying as she did so "well come on feet." Not expecting the odd feeling in her stomach when she remembered the last time she had said those words. Then securing her bag on her shoulder more she walked onto the plane without even looking back. What no one noticed was the small weathered man with a bag of jewels at his hip who disappeared without a sound.

- Break line -

Hoggle didn't know what to do as he watched Sarah get onto the plane without an escort, Jareth had demanded that they keep an eye on her and try and stop her before she did something stupid like leaving America before she had her escort, but not much time passed and before he could even get her attention she had been heading to the airport and getting on the plane.

Then he popped himself back to the underground and proceeded to pace the throne room while he waited for Jareth to arrive. When the door flew open and Jareth stormed in he knew he was in trouble that was until Jareth collapsed into his throne with a groan and said "please tell me you have good news Hoggle, I have had enough bad news for one day."

Hoggle new if he lied it would be worse for him so he said "I'm Sorry You's majesty but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Jareth sat forward looking at him and said with a sigh "well spill it out."

Hoggle rung his hat between his hands and said with a squeak "she's gone sir, then he rushed through the rest, I tried getting her attention so that she wouldn't leave but her family was too swift on sending her off so I couldn't stop her and she is gone."

"WHAT." Jareth yelled jumping out of his chair with his cry and with a snap of his fingers disappeared from the room but not before he said through gritted teeth, "it is not your fault Hoggle but I must inform someone from the order that she is coming on her own so they can meet her at the air port."

A few seconds later he appeared in the middle of what appeared to be the entire order and rolled his eyes as all except two drew their wands and pointed them at him. "Dumbledore would you kindly explain that I am not a threat, I haven't the time to be grappling with them at the moment I am here on important business." Jareth said placing a hand over his eye's in aggravation.

"certainly everyone put your wand's away this Is Jareth high king of the underground and Goblin king, normally he will not show up unannounced but this must be so important that he couldn't wait to send a messenger announcing his imminent arrival." Dumbledore said and everyone put theirs away but mad eye put his away reluctantly eyeing Jareth with suspicion.

Once everyone was quite Jareth said looking between both Dumbledore and Sirius "She has gotten onto a plane by herself and I fear for her safety."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore and saw his eyes suddenly grow weary as he said "well there is nothing we can do until the plane land's here in London, but we can have someone waiting for her to arrive so that she will not be alone after that, until then isn't there anyone you can send to keep an eye on her while she is on the plane."

Jareth said with a sigh "unfortunately not, you see for my subjects who live underground instead of up here with you if they are seen by anyone other than Sarah the magic would be unbalanced and it would take a long time to get the labyrinth back under control again after the tantrum it would throw."

"Then what is it that we are to do, other than wait until she arrives." Sirius finally asked.

"I suppose there is nothing except maybe send one of your house elves's to stay with her until she arrives giving strict instructions not to show itself to anyone else but her and to explain the reason for him or her being there." Jareth said.

"I know of only one I would trust with such a task, if you don't mind my input." Harry suddenly said startling everyone in the room, everyone turned to find him heavily leaning on Hermionie, his eye's slightly glazed with the potion's he had been taking all that day.

Jareth nodded his head and Hermionie answered for the now wobbly Harry "I believe he means Dobby, we saved him from his former owner's and he would do anything for Harry."

Tonks walked over and picked up the wobbly Harry while Hermionie said to her "I tried stopping him but he insisted on investigating the surge of power he felt."

Tonks smiled at her and said "don't worry we all know how stubborn Harry can be even when he should be resting."

Then Harry despite not wanting to be carried called for Dobby. Dobby arrived in pop and said upon seeing Harry in someone's arms began sobbing. Harry silenced him by saying "please Dobby don't worry I am fine just a little weary, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter what is it that you wish." Dobby said his face breaking into a smile with Harry asking him to do something for him.

"Would you listen to that man over there and do what he asks please, I don't know the whole situation but it must be important for Dumbledore and Sirius to both be involved." Harry said pointing at Jareth and then to his amazement the Elf nodded and with a smile walked over to him and said softly "what do you wish of me sir? Dobby wants you to know though that I will only do this once and will only do it because Harry potter asks Dobby to do a favor for him."

And for the first time that entire day Jareth laughed and said "I can see why you would trust him boy, he is loyal even though he is free."

Dobby looked at Harry and asked "Harry potter trust's Dobby? Harry nodded and Dobby said with tears in his eyes, Harry potter honor's Dobby with his trust, Dobby will try to live up to such trust."

Then he turned back to Jareth to await his instructions seeing out of the corner of his eye his friend being carried out of the room by the changing woman and followed by the bushy haired one.

Jareth relayed his instructions with no way for dobby to miss interpret their meaning and with a pop the elf disappeared and Jareth left with a flash of multi colored glitter which Dumbledore began spitting out of his mouth the moment he left. And Sirius who had been trying to keep a straight face burst into a fit of laughter which had everyone else joining in, except Dumbledore who couldn't do to still having to spit glitter out of his mouth, so instead his eyes twinkled with mirth.

**R&R please and I hope you like this chapter it took me a bit to get Sarah to cooperate with me and when I did it did not go according to plan. **


	6. Second Message from author

Message from author two

Sorry about this but i had an issue with my laptop and the next chapter is locked inside of it, i am very sorry for the delay i will update as soon as i can fix the issue with my laptop. Review while you wait and i will reply when i can. Thank you to all who love the story. Any requests or suggestion's as to what Sarah should do when she find's out Jareth is behind her new magic ability?


	7. Chapter 5 enter the Fae

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter five: Enter the fae.

Sarah didn't know what to think when she was on her way to London minding her own business listening to music from her mini laptop when suddenly she had a small imp like creature land on the back of the chair in front of her with a slight pop. She stared at it confused at its sudden appearance and looked around to see if anyone else had seen him when no one appeared to have seen him she took her head phones off and raised an eye brow at him silently asking why he was there.

He bowed to her and said "Dobby has come at the request of Dumbledore to stay with you until You's arrive safely in London where Dumbledore can personally retrieve you."

Sarah nodded and pointed to the empty seat next to her that had always been empty. Then without a second look at the imp who was busy getting comfortable she put her head phones back on and got lost in her music again.

A little while later she felt the imp like creature tug on her shirt, and looked over to see him pointing at the trolley that was waiting for her acknowledgement. Nodding Sarah took her head phone's off and the lady with the trolley said "what would you like to eat miss?"

"What is there?" Sarah asked.

"We have fried chicken with a side of salad and a roll, or eye of round steak with a salad and a buttermilk Biscuit. For drink's we have the entire Pepsi products, Coffee, tea and hot chocolate, as well as lemonade. Then for desert we have either chocolate cake, or lemon Morang Pie." The lady said.

So Sarah placed her order then the lady left her with a few packs of peanut to tide her over and she handed one to the imp like creature and he ate it gratefully.

Then when she knew everyone was occupied she said under her breath hoping he would hear "So Dobby what exactly are you?"

"oh Dobby is a freed house elf Miss, thanks to harry potter I is a liberated elf, free to do as Dobby will's and I agreed of mys own free will to escort You's to London." Dobby said with a proud sort of air.

Sarah smiled at this and said "not that that answers my question but another question who is Harry potter?"

"Well the most amazing boy there ever was, he is sweet and kind and freed Dobby." Dobby said proudly.

'well that didn't answer my question either, but oh well I guess I will find out soon enough.' Sarah thought as the trolley came back and gave her, her food.

She felt bad when she realized that she hadn't ordered enough for Dobby but then he said as if he had read her mind "worry not miss Dobby is not hungry yet and if Dobby get's hungry he has a way to get some without giving himself away."

Sarah was grateful for she was hungrier than she realized. But after she had finished she fell asleep and felt someone place a pillow behind her head and turned sleepy eye's to Dobby to find that he had done it. "Thank you Sir Dobby" she whispered and he said just as softly "glad to be of service."

She awoke only slightly when one of the other's on the plane put a blanket on her but she could have sworn she saw platinum blond hair.

Jareth stood by her unseen by anyone and gently swiped a stray hair from her face. Then gently that it would feel hardly even a whisper he kissed her forehead and placed a blanket over her.

For a moment her eyes opened but then she sighed and went back to sleep. He then slipped passed her and asked silently for Dobby to move, he did then he slipped into the seat and Dobby perched on the arm of the seat beside the window looking out at the very bright afternoon. While Jareth hummed the song that he had sung for Sarah in the ball room.

Sarah awoke with a start she could have sworn she heard Jareth humming; she turned to the empty seat beside her and only saw Dobby sitting next to her humming an unfamiliar tune under his breath.

"Anything the matter Miss?" He said taking a break from his humming to look at her.

Sarah shook her head and got out her laptop to write in her journal that she kept about every dream she had, had of Jareth since the year before, she had found that writing them down had made it easier so that she did not dwell on them throughout the day. Though this had not been a true dream only the sound of his humming it was enough to make her want to write it down.

Then she pulled her cell phone out prepared to call and check on her brother but thought better of it and put it back into her bag.

-break line—

Harry potter didn't know which way was up or whether he was sitting up or laying down, all he knew was that he was so dizzy when he awoke a few hours after he had sent Dobby to do as the strange man said, that he could hardly open his eye's to see who was sitting next to him, without feeling like he was going to lose what little he had in his stomach, he had sat up slightly and swore he could see Hermionie swimming around where she was sitting and had to lay back down.

Hermionie was so concerned when she saw him sit up then grow pale and lay back down that she ran out of the room to get someone who could help. She ran into the dining room to find all of the order there including Severus. She looked at him pleading that he understand do to the fact that she could hardly breathe. Severus stared at her for a moment not quite getting the Message Then it hit him like a ton of bricks and he stood and ran out of the room, leaving everyone to wonder what was wrong.

They just didn't get the answer for a second later Hermionie was on his tail. She got to the room the moment that Severus had sat Harry up and produced a pale for him to puck into. "Harry you appear to be having an adverse reaction to one of the potions, Hermionie which one was the last one he took?"

"It said it was the blood replenishment potion Madam Pomfrey said he should have one just before his next dose of the nutrients replenishment potion." Hermionie said after she had finally caught her breath.

Severus picked up the vile and sniffed it and with a start he looked back at her and said startled more than she ever thought he would ever be when it came to Harry "this is not the right potion Hermionie, it was labeled wrong. This is Befuddlement Draught, He handed the vile to Hermionie who sniffed it, do you smell the mint it is a way for someone to tell the difference between blood replenishment and Befuddlement, to the naked eye they look the same they even taste the same but the smell is distinctively different, Go get Dumbledore we must get this out of his system now and have him call for Poppy we have to see why there was so much of a mix up, also this is so in inadequately made that I'm surprised that it has even effected him at all."

Hermionie nodded and left the room without another word, a few minutes later Dumbledore arrived with Poppy beside him and Hermionie on their tail, Severus looked at her and said "this is not going to be a pretty sight Hermionie, I would brace yourself."

Hermionie nodded and stood with her back against the wall waiting, preparing herself for whatever was going to happen next.

Dumbledore, Poppy and Severus all aimed their wands at Harry and as one they all said "finite incantatum." Which initially made the potions effect's not affect him but that appeared to be a temporary fix for they all kept pointing their wands at him and then a blue light went out even though none of them had said a word and Hermionie had to cover her mouth to keep a scream from escaping when Harry's body was suddenly rising off the bed in a perfect arch and a green sweat broke out all over his body.

Poppy was the first to lower her wand and the other's followed suit but still Harry hadn't leveled out his body still arching Dangerously off the bed. Then poppy said something under her breath and the green sweat was gone and Harry's body lowered itself back onto the bed.

Poppy then stared at the now sleeping Harry and said with tears in her eye's "I don't know how this could have happened I should have checked the entire stock of potion's before they were brought here."

"anyone can make that mistake Poppy you included I'm just glad that we caught it before it did permanent damage, especially with how poorly made this one was, who knows what it could have done if it had remained in his system any longer." Severus said.

Poppy nodded and Dumbledore walked her out of the room taking the empty vile out with them so he could do a spell to figure out who had made the potion, Severus however stayed put, sitting in the chair that Hermionie had occupied And even reached out to check if he had a fever. Then without a sound he stood and said just before he left "Be sure to tell us if there are any changes, he should be asleep for a while but if he starts moaning or coughing then I want to be informed even if you cannot speak I will get the message."

Hermionie nodded and took her place by his bed.

About an hour later Harry awoke to find Hermionie asleep with her head on his bed, she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her so he just lay there watching her sleep, however it was almost as if she sensed that he was awake for the next second she sat bolt upright and stared straight at him, or so he thought then he noticed her eye's were glassy with sleep then he knew she was when she said her voice slurred with sleep for she never spoke like that "re ou ok arry?"

"I'm fine Hermionie go back to sleep." Harry said softly but she said sounding slightly more aware "but you need another nutrition potion."

"don't worry Hermionie I can get it myself go to sleep ok." Hermionie nodded sleepily and laid her head back down, but a second later her head shot back up making Harry think of a bobble head with a giggle then he noticed her eyes were clear and she was glaring at him which was of course ruined when she grinned at his expression. Then she grumbled "you tried tricking me into going to sleep, for four years I was asleep not aware of what your relatives were doing well not anymore I will be aware of what is going on with you."

Harry was suddenly embraced fiercely by Hermionie and he said confused "Hermionie you know that you not knowing was my fault right I mean I kept everything from you and even tried sparing you this and would have succeeded had it not been so obvious that something was wrong."

"you wanted to keep your state of health a secret Why?" Hermionie asked puzzled.

"why else Hermionie but to keep you from worrying yourself sick, I have seen it before and I am more than likely to see it again, the last time was when my arm had been broken, you wouldn't eat you wouldn't sleep that is not good for you and finally after Dumbledore pushed you out the door did you actually sleep but until I recovered you still ate little and it worried me more than the skello grow potion that I had to take." Harry said stubbornly.

"you knew about that?" Hermionie said blushing and Harry said "yes for you see even I had an informant who kept tabs on you while I was hurt, someone you may have thought was not very observant but caught almost everything."

Hermionie jumped up her hands clenched making Harry chuckle lightly when she said "oh that little sneak making me think he wasn't aware of things when he clearly was, Ronald Weasley is not going to hear the end of this."

As if Ron had heard that remark they heard a squeak across the hall and a scramble down the stairs that sounded exactly like Ron's feet. They both began to giggle feeling a release of tension they hadn't realized they had Then Hermionie handed Harry his third dose of nutrition replenishment for that day and when he laid down the potion beginning to work she walked downstairs to get some food, not wanting to worry him again with her lack of self preservation. With a confused look on her face she only saw Severus sitting in the dining room when she arrived and he had a plate of food already sitting beside his and waved her too it. Without looking up from the papers he had in his hands.

She sat down and to her surprise Severus said with his normal higher than thou attitude "I heard yours and Harry's conversation and he is right you need to eat or you will be no good for him that was probably not his thought but it is mine, so you will eat when the rest of us do or I will be forced to put you on the same regimen as Harry and then you will not be able to awake should something happen to him."

Hermionie grumbled under her breath about stubborn men and their need to be right but didn't notice the smile that was fighting to come to Snape's face, but he was happy to see she ate regardless of weather she was feeling indignant or not.

-break line-

What she didn't know was that at that moment in order to get away from her sharp tongue Ron had gone to the airport with Sirius and Dumbledore and they arrived to find the plane already landing but what surprised them the most was when they walked through the door every single person was frozen in passions as if they had been frozen mid step or in the middle of bending down and some looked very uncomfortable, but what caught the red heads notice was a very beautiful woman who appeared to be the only one able to move at all and that she had on a very old but stylish gown.

She also had apparently not noticed their arrival for she was staring at the plane that was landing her bright green eyes flashing with an untamed anger, Ron would have gasped with understanding were not quietness essential so quiet as he could he got Dumbledore's attention and whispered when he had gotten the bespectacled mans attention "She is in danger we have to do something headmaster."

"who my boy?" Dumbledore asked not having noticed the woman yet, and Ron pointed at her bringing a slight gasp from the normally calm man.

"Sarah headmaster is in trouble I think that woman is after her and has set a trap for her, we have to stop it." Ron whispered but it was to late for in that moment Sarah who looked remarkably like the other woman walked through the far door's the freezing spell not having any effect on her, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the fuming woman and rolled her eyes when the woman snapped at her "so you must be the little minx who has stolen my lords affection and thinks she has a place in our world, I am here to tell you that you have no such thing for he is mine and I will not give him to a gold digger of a human."

At first Sarah was just annoyed for she knew for a fact or so she thought that Jareth had so such affection for her but when the woman accused her of being a gold digger that was a strike below the belt and she did not appreciate it one bit. Ron flinched seeing a glow come to the Sarah's eyes and her hair begin to flow around her as if picked up by an invisible wind and then she said through clenched teeth holding her anger in check only by a hair "you do not know me and I do not know you so I would be careful what assumptions you make about me, as for Jareth and his affection's that is for him to decide not for the likes of you to decide, besides my place is here where I want to be or else I would have stayed when I was given the chance a year ago, so excuse me if I don't run home crying just because you decided it was your place to judge something you know nothing about. Besides that if I wanted anything to do with your lord or your world I wouldn't be here now would I, so get the hell out of my face."

With that said she brushed passed the other woman and froze when she felt a familiar brush of magic and turned around to find Jareth standing in front of the woman, and if looks could kill she would be 6 feet under. Then she said noticing Jareth sneak a glance at her and his eyes softened a fraction "oh for crying out loud right now the tender looks are not helping my situation Jareth."

He chuckled lightly though now was not the time for it and said "what you still are not appreciative to my charms for I can be quite charming when I want to be Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes once again and crossed her arms over her chest raising an eye brow mimicking his condescending look perfectly and said not a word. He smiled and looked back at the fuming woman gaining his own anger back in one fell swoop. Then everyone except Sarah flinched when he sent his magic around himself like a whip and snapped " Arianna you disobeyed a direct order, and on top of it broke one of our most sacred law's, showing yourself to a mortal without having been called forth, what is the reason for this insolence."

"I just thought she should be dealt with before you lost your head for good my lord, and it is she who was insolent or should I say stupid for not excepting an offer from you, for anyone who does so must have some wires loose. Thus she is not a good match for you my lord." Arianna said and she cried out in fright when Suddenly Sarah was in front of her looking about ready to kill.

" how dare you judge that which you do not know, you don't even know if I want to be a match for him, and second the circumstances of our first meeting is none of your business it is between Jareth and I thank you very much, and Jareth wipe that silly grin off your face I just dislike anyone getting into my business and judging where they aught naught, although if you must know if we had met under different circumstances I may have taken a chance on you, but I am not so certain if I want the intrigue or the fucking harassment that comes with being associated with you. So if you don't mind for now for I know how you feel about words just leave me alone, I want to decide what my destiny is without all the pushes from you and your people."

"oh yes you sound just like a princess who doesn't want to marry the prince of her father's choosing and wants to think on it while she lives her life, we don't need you as our queen miss priss least of all as the ruler beside our great king, I don't know what he sees in you nor why he gave you some of our power's." Arianna said with a groan, only to jump back when Sarah was pushed aside and Jareth was now glowering at her his two different colored eyes flashing with barely contained rage.

"I should have had you muzzled long ago Arianna once again you say too much, and you have spoken out of turn for it was not your place to inform her of what she earned by winning my challenge, then with a wave of his hand he sent her back to the underground but not before he said, now it is time to do what I have wanted to since I met you."

Once she was gone Jareth turned to find Sarah staring at him looking extremely pale and about ready to bolt. "Sarah…" He had begun to say when she said her voice going hysterical "I knew it I knew this was too good to be true you are behind the magic and the Hogwarts thing, and now I find out what Hoggle and Sir Didymus were hinting at all this time, oh god I am an idiot, well I don't want it Jareth you can keep your kingdom I am not ready to be the lady of it nor do I think I will ever be, so leave me alone." And with that said she bolted out the door passed two very stunned men and a red haired boy.


	8. Chapter 6 Everything Goes Haywire

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Six Everything goes Haywire.

After Sarah had left the Airport she realized what she had done and swore under her breath, but when she tried returning into the air port she was shoved back through the door by a mob of people who were finally un frozen. She pushed herself as close to the wall as she could outside and as she did so she could have sworn she saw three people wave at her and one of them give her the hold on sign, but then they too were lost in the crowd.

Dumbledore, Sirius and Ron all followed the confused mob of people out the doors for the moment they all awoke or unfroze they all together looked at their watches as if they sensed something was not right and the moment they found that time had moved on while they stood still they all bolted out the door leaving Jareth standing where he was Dazed.

Ron would have gone to console the young looking king had he not been pulled toward the doors by Sirius who was determined to protect his newest charge even if she was going to reluctantly be so. And Dumbledore thought with a twinkle in his eye 'it doesn't matter if she wants to be lady of the labyrinth it is her place now and forever, for Jareth can no more take it from her then he can take his own arm off.' And Jareth who had heard that thought Chuckled at the thought and replied with a smirk to himself 'you don't know the half of it.'

Then he disappeared with a shower of Glitter, and Dumbledore could have sworn he heard him laugh. Then when they were outside they spotted Sarah standing as close as she could to a wall if she was any closer she would be in the wall, and they all waved at her and Ron gave her the hold on sign but then they were all swept up in the crowds wake and were pushed along with them as they tried to make a hasty retreat, Then Sirius said "oh bullocks now we have lost her, what the bloody hell are we to do now?"

Try as they might they could not detangle themselves from the frenzied mob and in their panic it seemed they stuck together like glue, though they had tried to get away or step to the side it almost was like every time they moved from the spot they had been caught up in hand's would grab them and pull them back in. then finally just outside the cops station they were released and were able to at least stick to the nearest wall until the mob had finally passed. Then as one they sprinted back the way they had come only to all stop in front of where Sarah was not knowing what to do for she was sitting down her knees up to her chest her head buried in her knees and weeping for all she was worth.

Then Ron said kneeling down in front of her "Sarah?"

There was a muffled "uh-huh."

"I am Ron Weasley and we are here to take you safely to the place where you will be staying while we wait for school to start." Ron said softly noticing her weeping cease.

Then she said her voice thick with emotion "I don't want to go if Jareth had anything to do with it?"

But it was Dumbledore who reassured her "Miss William's that Jareth of yours had nothing to do with the invitation at all, I did now from what I have gathered the source of your power may be from him or his world but what you do with it is your choice I am the headmaster at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore."

Sarah looked up from her knee's and said thickly "so this is not some crazy trick to get me back to the underground there is a school and it will teach me how to control my new found abilities."

It wasn't a question but Ron said seeing her smile "well duh." Sarah rolled her eyes then she gasped when she saw Sirius for she knew then that everything was not as it appeared for she had seen him in a dream conversing with Jareth and he was wearing a similar outfit as the one she wanted nothing to do with yet. When he reached a hand out for her she shook her head and stood on her own then with a glance at the air port she said " I want to leave now for I have much to think on where is your car?"

Ron Gasped realizing the blunder that Dumbledore and Sirius probably already knew and turned giving them a look like, well. Dumbledore Chuckled at him and said to answer both their question's " though we should have thought about that before we Disparated here we did not bring the car with us, we have another means of transportation if you will trust me long enough to get you where we are going safely."

Sarah nodded and Grabbed her bags in one hand holding them securely and took the hand that h e held out to her while Ron did the same with Sirius. Then with a crash of thunder the four of them Apperated and Sarah thought one thing as they spun away 'oh no here we go again, everything's dancing.' Which of course brought memories back that she didn't even want to think on but invaded her thoughts none the less and made her pull as far away from Dumbledore as she possibly could when they arrived at their destination, Ron tried to go and see what was the matter but at that moment a barrier erected itself around her where she crouched near a tree. Her eyes met his and they were glowing a bright green, this was not good. It was also in that moment that Jareth once again showed up and thing's went from bad to worse for the moment she saw him her whole body went rigid and the barrier turned milky almost like you were looking at a scrying orb and could only see swirling mist, then Jareth said " this is not good, she has lost control due to memories surfusing that she did not want, be prepared for I need to go in there with her get your potion's master ready for we may need to keep her asleep for a while until I sense that she has calmed down enough that she won't destroy herself."

"how did you know something was wrong with her?, and how can you go through her barrier?" Ron asked.

"because dear boy I am connected to her in way's you cannot even imagine." Jareth said and with hardly any effort pushed himself into her barrier and the moment he did the barrier turned black.

Ron didn't even think about what he was doing he just ran into the house quickly found Severus who was apparently trying to eat and read some paper's at the same time and was succeeding to his surprise without spilling a drop on himself. "Professor Snape we need your help outside the girl we went to retrieve has lost control of her powers."

Severus jumped up leaving his paper's on the table and retrieved a few of his special potion's, then he ran outside and saw exactly what he had hopped not to. Ron however stayed in the kitchen and only glanced at the paper's that severus had been reading only to gasp and snatch them up at what it said

It read:

Dear Severus Snape,

It has come to our attention through some very unusual recourses that Harry Potter may not be the son of Potter at all, at least not by blood he is his heir by the fact that he named him as such, however it has come to our attention and do not ask how we found this out, that he may very well be your son, for we have found that Miss Lilly Evens was in fact Pregnant before she married Mr. Potter and hid it from him for nearly a month before she informed him, and he thinking it was his seed was over joy'd luckily Harry was a little over a month late so there was no question in Mr. Potter's mind that this was his son, he even had his hair, but I am here to tell you that that is all an illusion a spell Lilly put over him that would only come off the moment his true father figured out the truth. Why am I telling you this you wonder Well because Sirius black has asked permission to adopt harry and it is our legal obligation to inform all his living relatives of this occurrence, the boy does not know any of this yet and it should be apparent that in order for you to maintain your cover he must not know. On the next page in a record we found of when Lilly Evens actually found out she was with child and the paternity test she had done using some of your hair apparently to see if it was you, it came back positive, now another reason we are telling you this and not just going through the adoption process is that we cannot even sign the paper's unless we have your consent, it is a part of our magical law that apparently cannot even be altered unlike others and is bound by magic, when we tried signing the decree of Adoption our signatures disappeared and a note showed up saying invalid signature need parents signature. So we investigated and found this information that you now hold in your hand. Whatever you decide we will back you up. And we will keep this in the strictest of confidence for we swore an oath in the minster of magic room of oaths and it cannot be broken.

Yours truly

_Amelia Susan Bones_

End of letter.

Ron Sat down letting the note fall back with the rest, and ran with swifter feet than he had ever had in his life to Harry's room only to find that He and Hermionie had both fallen asleep on his bed, And Harry was wrapped so tightly around her that you would think that Hermionie would be uncomfortable but she was peacefully asleep. And he thought better than to interrupt their peaceful slumber. For this was the first time in the longest of times, that he had ever seen Hermionie and Harry so at peace.

However it was as if Hermionie sensed him there for her eyes opened and stared straight at him but he said softly "go back to sleep Hermionie I was just coming to check on you two?"

She nodded and was asleep within seconds. A thought hit him in that instant for it was then that he knew he was never going to have a chance with her for her heart belonged to another and he felt a wave of relief at the thought. Though as he walked away his arm jerked and he put a hole through the wall next to him and he said "what the…" and he found that he had no control of his body for he had lost control to Sarah.

He walked out to the Barrier that was surrounding Sarah and Jareth He looked at the Barrier and felt as if Sarah was looking at him pleadingly and knew that he had to help her somehow. Ron pulled out his wand and it sparked and without him having to say a spell a blue light shone and suddenly Jareth was outside of the Barrier, and the blue light surrounded the other Barrier.

Jareth turned on him and snapped " what the hell I almost had her listening to me."

And Ron said " I don't know she is controlling me maybe she does not want you there for whatever reason."

And Jareth responded "what she doesn't have control of your words?"

"oh go to hell I may not have control of my body but I have complete control of my 'mouth ' as Hermionie would say." Ron snapped back making Jareth raise an eye brow at him for no one talked to him like that except Sarah.

But Ron was no longer paying attention for it was then that a white light exploded out of the center of the barrier signifying that Sarah had exploded. Ron exclaimed "what do I do now." At the exact moment that his Barrier dropped and they all saw Sarah sitting calmly against the tree whispering to Ron "can you please get me some cloths."

It was then that all the older men realized that the circle around her had disintegrated all but the dirt and her, and they all exclaimed "oh bloody hell, " And walked away except Jareth.

" would you like me to do a spell love." Jareth asked crouching before shealding her from the men.

And she exclaimed "I don't need you as my body guard I am perfectly capable of shielding myself, and besides Ron has already brought me cloths so leave me the hell alone."

Jareth walked away pouting hoping she could see him then Disappeared in a shower of glitter when she didn't acknowledge him only to project his voice to her as he left " I will be back."

Ron walked over to her and turned his back reached behind and handed her the cloths and walked as calmly back to the house as he could. When he had closed the door behind him he leaned against the door and slid to the floor, hoping no one would try to go through the door while he was breathing as heavily as he was…

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 7 To hell and back Part one

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Seven, To hell and Back, Part one.

Ron was sitting against the door finally having gained control over his erratic breathing when he felt the door move at his back and he shoved it closed again. Then he gave a startled yelp when Jareth Appeared in a shower of multi colored glitter. Then without a word turned on his heel and began walking towards the stairs and up to where Harry and Hermionie lay sleeping.

Ron jumped to his feet and ran after him wondering what the hell was going on. As he walked into the room he heard the words "Seol dom ar an codladh dom ó chroí a ghlacadh le mo labrynths choinneáil, scoilt mé ó mo maith agus olc, mo chumhachtaí a ghlacadh agus iad a thabhairt do mo dhaid" And fell over on top of Jareth asleep.

Sarah suddenly froze in place when she suddenly felt a powerful surge from the Direction that Ron had gone, knowing instinctively that only a Fae could put off that much power. Dumbledore Standing behind a tree with his back to Sarah asked "are you dressed completely Miss Williams?"

She responded absentmindedly "I think so, I need help, I think Jareth is doing something bad and I cannot see where you all are going."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and mumbled the spell to reveal the house and it appeared before her, She ran as soon as she saw the house inside and went directly to where she felt the most power, and saw the words, Send me to the deepest sleep take me to my labyrinths keep, split me from my good and bad, take my powers and give them to my dad.

She spoke them allowed Questioningly and said "what has Jareth done now" And she also succumbed to the spell.

In the next moment she was standing in the Labyrinth in front of Jareth, Ron, Harry and Hermionie. She looked at the three youths she didn't recognize and asked "who the hell are you and what the hell am I doing in the labyrinth?"

Then she looked at Jareth who looked so different from the first time she had met him and asked " who are you? "

" I am sorry my sweet I didn't introduce myself I am Jareth.." Jareth said confused as to why she wouldn't remember this. Sarah stared at him and snapped "no way are you Jareth I know Jareth and you sure as hell are not him."

And he Asked calmly "why do you think I am not Jareth?"

She responded " Because you are to nice to be Jareth and he would never apologize to me."

Before any of them realized what was happening It became dark and Harry tried Lumos but found that it did nothing, not even sparks from his wand occurred.

Meanwhile at Sarah's house Her step mother and father both fast asleep. Her father woke up inches from the ceiling and looked to his right as his wife dropped back onto the bed still snoring as if nothing had occurred.

Mr Granger at his dental office doing a routine root canal, and noticed with a start that the tooth was completely repaired. He dropped his tool on the ground with clatter and ran out of the office to go to sleep to wake up from this dream.

Dumbledore Stood outside the door ready to walk inside froze as a sensation overtook him knowing that there were two new magical beings that were going to need his assistance in gaining control of their new found powers, letting go of the handle he dissipated on the spot.

Inside the Labyrinth Sarah was staring in confusion at everyone not knowing what the hell was going on. Then with a burst of power another being appeared behind her making everyone else gasp. She spun around and stared at the man who looked exactly like Jareth's older self.

Jareth stared at his dad and exclaimed "oh heavens no."

Jareth's dad responded a twinkle in his eyes "yeah son I took over again."

To be continued


	10. Part two

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Seven To hell and back Part two.

Everyone was quiet for a moment Then all of the sudden Hoggle pushes Jareth's dad out of the way and exclaims "Sarah!"

Sarah looked at him confusion written on her face and said "who are you?"

Hoggle looked hurt for a moment when he suddenly realized what must have happened and glared at Jareth as he said "it's me Hoggle."

" what I didn't do anything you little wart." Jareth said forgetting for a moment what was happening.

Then Sarah exclaimed feeling even more confused "you are Jareth!"

Jareth rolled his eyes and gave her a look that said Duh. Then Hoggle flung himself at Jareth knocking him down due to the surprise attack and promptly began to head but him, making his donut stick shape nose stick in his mouth and Jareth exclaimed "eww gross get off me."

" not before you tell me what you did to Sarah." Hoggle said sitting up on his chest making it almost impossible for him to breath properly.

" Hogbrain It was not Jareth it was me." Jareth's dad said. Then he picked up Hoggle by the scruff of his neck and turned him in mid air to face him and said "besides if it was my son there would have been no question about it she would be dead."

Hoggle began swinging his fists screeching "let me at you you blond haired hippy you don't harm my friends."

"enough Hogbrain." Jareth's dad said in a commanding voice and Hoggle stilled against his will knowing that he had to submit or die. Then he was placed on the ground then Jareth's dad said before he disappeared in a cloud of silver glitter "you have thirteen hours to transverse my labyrinth or you will lose your powers f-o-r-e-v-e-r."

Hoggle found himself on the ground beating it for all he was worth but ruined the moment when he kept sneezing.

He stopped however when Sarah suddenly Said with a small voice "help Jareth." Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, making Hoggle and Jareth Cry out simultaneously as she fell to the ground and disappeared.

At Sirius' house Dumbledore, Severus, Mr. Granger, Sirius, Mr. Weasley and Mr. William's were all assessing the situation that they found the children in. Mr. Granger was the first to say "What is my daughter doing laying next to a boy?"

Dumbledore noticed for the first time this little fact and said "um I don't know but at least they still have their cloth's on."

Mr. Granger tried to pull Hermionie from Harry's grasp but could not, then he turned on Dumbledore and said " teach me a spell so that I can get my daughter away from him."

Dumbledore Reluctantly Taught him the spell and wand movement knowing that it could possibly kill Hermionie and also knowing that he would not be able to dissuade a distraught father.

However he realized his mistake the moment he cast the spell for it deflected off a barrier that suddenly appeared out of no were and was followed by a blood curdling scream from Hermione's mouth.

Meanwhile in the Labyrinth…

Hermionie Grabbed her head and landed on her knees with her elbow's pressed to the ground as she tried not to scream.

"Hermionie are you ok, what's wrong." Harry and Ron both exclaimed. Hermionie stood and said "nothing's wrong." Then she smiled and walked away towards the entrance of the labyrinth following Hoggle. And looked back long enough to say "come on we need to get going."

Jareth said "I am not going anywhere until I know where Sarah is."

Ron Grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the others forcing him to follow so that they could begin to transverse the Labyrinth. Hermionie stopped mid stride and turned on him saying with her hand's on her hips " Sarah is fine right now. She is in there somewhere I can feel it but she is going to need our help."

Jareth gave her a indignant look and said "there is no way you know that."

Back at Sirius' House…

Sirius and Sarah's dad move Jareth who they now knew was behind this situation and locked him in a room two stories below the house that was warded with Fae as well as Wizarding Magic.

Then they went back up to see if the rest had figured out what to do now, and noticed that Ron and Sarah were moved to two separate bed's. then coming from downstairs they heard a heated argument coming from the kitchen when they had got close enough to make out the words They heard Mr. Granger snap at someone " you should keep better track of that Boy of yours." Not knowing that Severus had told him that this was the second time Hermionie had gotten Harry into a life or death situation.

" I already told you that this is not my son's fault." Severus snapped then Dumbldore brushed passed the two stunned men outside of the kitchen and said " Severus Snape telling off a muggle when you know better, I could expel you for that." He gave his usual quirky grin and looked at the now trembling Mr. Granger and said " yes this is Severus Snape and that boy you are referring to Is Harry Potter, he may very well be the only thing that Saves your daughters life."

Mr. Granger fell to his knee's and began to sob knowing that he had questioned the one thing he should not have.

Then Dumbledore said looking at Severus again " you need to go Check on your Son he is moving."

Mr. Granger stood and said " I am coming with you." Then they both left, it was then that Severus noticed Sirius.

At the Labyrinth…

Jareth was getting even more angry the longer they went around one. Part over and over and he felt that they had been going around in circles for hours until finally he snapped "come on we need to get out of this spot we are going around in circles and we are almost out of time."

Ron stopped mid stride and said shock lacing his voice "what how do you know this?"

" I am Fae and I have grown up in this world my body I programmed to know how time runs here. Thirteen hours have almost passed and we have almost lost our powers. "

" what how could this have happened?" Ron exclaimed.

" well if you had listened to my instruction's and gone the way we were suppose to, this would not have happened." Jareth said.

Suddenly Jareth's father appeared in front of them and said silkily " what are you all gripping about only ten Minutes have gone by."

Jareth's mouth fell open in shock for he thought he knew everything there was to know about the fae world.

Then Jareth's father said " on the other hand, it might be that you are ten minutes late and that is why I am here. Lets check out clock shall we." The clock appeared and he pointed to it and said "oh yep you are ten minutes late."

Hermionie landed on her knees crying for she had lost her power's forever.

Then He crouched before Hermionie and lifted her chin and said softly " what are you crying for Girl , this is not the end for I have another proposition for you all."

Then he stood and faced Jareth saying softly " I am glad to see that you are as kind as you are even when you are angry you do not threaten people, And son that is why I agreed with what your requested of me, I have now taken over the labyrinth at your request then he turned to other's and said no matter how long it take's you must get through this labyrinth and if you do then you will be granted new power's."

Back at Sirius' house

Severus walked into the room after he had confronted Sirius with Mr. Granger following him they both cried out when they noticed both Harry and Hermionie gasping for breath. They ran over and grasped at their shoulders as the two kid's took their last breath.

" DUMBLDORE!" Severus bellowed shaking the house with the power behind it and Dumbledore knew that Harry had died. Severus had managed in the little bit of time it took for Dumbledore to arrive to Detangle Harry From Hermionie and pull him into his arms as Hermione's dad had done to her and Ron's dad had done to him, and a great wail of sorrow washed over the house.

As Sarah's father walked into her Room, Sarah said to him as she took her final breath "please father don't use my gift to you to hurt anybody like I have done."

Somewhere in the labyrinth…

Sarah awoke to find herself laying on her bed in her room back at her Dad's house. At first she was a little disoriented, Then her Step mom called up and said sweetly "Sarah honey it is time to go to school."

To Be continued…

To all my fan's who have read and enjoyed this story please bare with me for the character's are about to turn their own world on its top, so most of the time I don't even know which way is up anymore. Also because of the stubbornness of all the characters I am receiving help with the next couple of chapter's for they seem to supply my Big brother with the answer's I need and what they want. So please read and review for your feed back is appreciated and also within the next few chapters I will be having a question's and answer's session with a few of the characters, whichever any of you have questions for they will answer your inquires. None of the character's will reveal any future tense of this story so far but they will answer any other inquires.


	11. Chapter eight Most Unusual Occuraces

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Eight Most unusual occurrences.

Sarah sat on her bed for a moment and she heard her step mom say again this time a little closer "Honey you need to get ready for school, or you are going to be late."

"Be there in a moment Mom." Sarah said and she heard her step mom walk back down the steps and heard her begin to make breakfast. So she stood up and wandered to the bathroom looking at the Mirror for a moment and thought a strange thought 'why do I look different' but had no idea where that had come from for she looked like she normally did. So she stepped out of her cloths and took a shower. Once she was done she wandered back to her room and got her cloths on and wandered down the steps to the kitchen to find her Dad and Toby already at the table. Toby gave her a toothy Grin and She was handed a plate of food. The weirdest thing about this experience was that her step mom never cooked this good and it looked as if her dad had been sitting at the table the whole time for he had papers spread out in front of him while his plate sat untouched. Then when she looked down at her plate she yelped and set it down for instead of what she saw on the other's plates which was a combination of Waffles and Eggs it looked like she had two Raw pieces of steak still dripping blood and another that looked like scrambled Brains.

She stepped back and put her hand over her mouth wanting feeling bile rise in her throat and said through her hand " I think I am going to be late and I am not hungry."

"ok Sweetie have fun at school." Her step mom said taking the plate of food back and smiling as Sarah picked up her bag and went to the door. She opened the door feeling fresh air hit her face and saw a few cars pass by on the road in front of her house. She stepped through the door and felt a spinning sensation then with a start she found herself back in her room with her bag in her hand.

She shook her head confused for she could have sworn she had just walked through the door to the outside. So she dropped her bag on the ground and ran down the stairs and to the front door ignoring the strange stares from her family and tried the door again seeing the same scene she just witnessed only a few moments before and tried walking through again.

Again the same thing happened and she knew something was off. As she tried to do this again Her step mom asked "would you like some breakfast dear or are you going to take a shower before you leave for school?"

" no thanks mom, I already did both." Sarah said as she looked down at herself noticing she had the same cloth's on she had had on that morning when she woke.

She repeated this process a few more times until she could not take the same thing happening and laid down on the bed exasperated and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the Labyrinth:

Jareth had stopped and turned around Only to Stare at Ron for he felt a surge of Sarah's power only to gasp when every few second's Ron suddenly looked like Sarah then back to himself then back again, this repeated about six times then it stopped and Ron asked " What do I have something on my face?"

Jareth smirked and the explination was taken out of his hand's when Hermionie said " I think we know where Sarah is."

"Where?" Ron asked still confused as to why everyone was staring at him.

"You might want to sit down." Harry said and ron sat down on the grass they had been wandering on trying to figure out how to get through that part, and Hermionie said " Well Ron it would appear you are half female."

"Excuse me?" Ron said raising his wand about to cast a spell on Hermionie who had offended him forgetting for the moment that they had no powers.

"Wait, don't shoot me what I meant was that Sarah apparently is inside of you, and has been there the whole time." Hermionie said.

"Oh…" Ron Said Then He Exclaimed once it finally hit him "WHAT?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said "Sarah is inside of you and has been the whole time."

"yes I heard you guy's the first time, but this is something I have to get used to." Ron said Then he yelped when Hoggle jumped on him knocking him to the ground and sitting on his chest and held his collar as he screamed into his face "Sarah are you there this is Hoggle can you hear me?"

Inside the house,

Sarah sat bolt upright suddenly completely awake for she could have sworn she heard Hoggle yelling something to her, she looked at her window to find it was dark outside, so she silently got up and put her shoes on and tiptoed down the steps. She went to the front door and felt as if this time it was going to work, she opened it and found herself looking at the Hoggle going in and out of her vision, but he was bigger than normal as if he was trying to find her and said instinctively "Hoggle you need to move or I won't be able to leave."

Hoggle Jumped back in the labyrinth and they all gasped when Sarah stepped out of Ron, at first she was see through then as she stepped off Ron's chest no taller than his thumb she became solid. Looking down at herself she found she was in a medieval style dress with elbow length gloves a thick cloak and high heeled boots from that era.

Hoggle knelt down in front of her and asked softly knowing it would sound like a yell to her "are you alright Sarah."

Sarah nodded and said "why do you ask?"

"Because you are as small a thumb and I was hoping that you were not hurt while in Ron." Hoggle said. It was then That Sarah realized exactly how small she was and she was not getting taller.

"other than being so small I am Whole Hoggle." Sarah said then Ron asked what everyone else was wondering "what happened when you were inside of me?"

"I was in my house back in America with my folks and Toby; they kept saying I needed to go to school." Sarah said and everyone wondered what was wrong for she had a strange look on her face.

"Sarah what happened was something wrong with this place?" Jareth asked Startling Sarah with his soft tone.

" something was strange with it, I tried several times to leave yesterday but every time I tried I was back in my room, but the first time I tried my step mom who never cooked made a great meal but when I looked at mine it was something I would never eat, Raw meat and what looked like scrambled Brains." Sarah said her tiny face scrunched in confusion.

"eww." Hermionie said and it was then that Jareth asked "you didn't eat or drink anything while you were there did you?"

"No I couldn't have stomached it if I had, but I didn't feel hungry anyway." Sarah said but at the moment she said that Sarah's stomach grumbled as if to say 'you are now'

Jareth Chuckled and said softly "it appears to not be the same now but I would recommend that you not eat anything from this world for if any of us do we will trapped down here forever."

Sarah began to tremble with anxiety and said softly "then I should have been trapped before when you gave Hoggle that peach."

Jareth's features softened and he said "that was different Sarah for that was a fruit that was made of partial magic and a little of your world's food, for it was against the rules when a runner is taking the labyrinths challenge that we fae are not to intentionally harm or trap them in our world, for it would be unfair to do so."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and asked what everyone was thinking "Then what are we suppose to do for food while we are here?"

Jareth sighed not knowing how to answer that then Ron said "Jareth we need to think about this for moment for this is the strangest thing for you realize we have been traveling the labyrinth for nearly two hundred years for it has taken nearly one hundred to pass each test this labyrinth throws at us and not once have we been hungry nor died from no food, we have only passed two level's of this labyrinth and how many are there?"

" If I am remembering right there are Twelve or thirteen level's in the labyrinth which is why there is normally for a challenger thirteen hour's for their time limit but it is different for we normally a lot an hour for each level, and it run's for thirteen hours of your human worlds time because a human could never handle or survive 12 or 13 hundred years to transverse the labyrinth, but my Dad said to take as much time as we needed but we are lucky that it only took 2 hundred to get through the last two, for the next one's as I recall are much harder than the two we just passed, I will say though that even some fae have had difficulties on the next level's and have to stop and try again later for they could not handle the test's." Jareth said surprising them all.

It was then that Sarah felt a strange tingle in her stomach and the hunger she had felt Disappeared as if had never been there to begin with and said to no one in particular "Well it appears I will no longer be hungry either."

Jareth Chuckled and reached out a hand to her making Hoggle snarl at him for being so presumptuous and said ignoring him " would you permit me to Carry you for it would be better if we are not afraid of stepping on you and we can move much faster with you in a safe spot."

Sarah had to think about it for a moment she didn't know if she could trust him not to harm her but something was different about him for he was looking so gently at her and waiting patiently for her to decide and she thought making her decision 'well there is only one way to find out if he is different then I remember.' Then Daintily she stepped on his palm and held onto his thumb as he picked her up and gently placed her on his shoulder, when she was sitting securely in the spot between his shoulder bone and his neck he removed his hand and began to walk being followed by the rest and she had to grab on to the only thing she had within reach to keep her seat, a Strand of his platinum blond hair.

As they walked Sarah listened to his rich Baritone voice telling her all about his life and whenever she had a question for he wasn't clear he would answer them softly and truthfully, and as the year's passed by she found herself growing fond on this new Jareth for he was always soft spoken and answered her questions without hesitating. Then they got to the part where she was discovered and he told her as truthfully as he could about all that had happened and how for most of it he was not in control his Goblin side was. But he told her how he would go and watch her just before she went to his Kingdome do her play acting and how he had started to fall for her then. An d then how angry he had been when he found that his Goblin side had almost harmed her while she was there and that he took over and kept her safe from then on.

Initially on the level they were on it seemed nothing was going to happen then Sarah saw something which made her nearly scream in Terror, she was looking in a different direction than the other's for she saw something coming right at them. It appeared to be a creature that was almost like a snake in appearance but with thousands of leg's lifting it off the ground and clacking on the brick they were walking on, out of its mouth protruded nearly one hundred teeth all of them dripping poison, Then its body was covered in what looked like hundred's of open Boil's which also dripped poison but occasionally they would stop dripping and a noxious fume would spurt out, in a cloud of green smoke. Then on its tail much like the dinosaurs of old it had spikes protruding out of its tail, but what scared her the most was the thousands of tiny eye's which sat on its head most of them were closed but the ones that were open were staring at the small group as if they would be a perfect meal. But as she knew none of what was in this place was as it appeared.

She yanked Jareth's hair getting his attention making him look in the direction the snake creature was coming from. Then suddenly Jareth started laughing so hard that Sarah had to hold on for dear life for he had doubled over clutching his stomach from laughing so Hard, When he had finally gained control the Snake creature had arrived and was looking at him with all his eyes open, its mouth agape then it said elongating its S' "What Issss sssso Funny?"

It was then that everyone else saw him for they all yelped and jumped backwards.

"it is You Leo, you get more and more ridicules every time someone transverses the Labyrinth." Jareth said with a chuckle.

"I am sssuposssed to be intimidating not funny…Then the snake noticed who it was that had addressed him, Jareth isss that you?" Leo said smiling but it was very wrong looking.

Jareth smiled and said "yes Leo it is I, I know you must teach us something before we can cross, so get on with it."

"You do realize it could take me nearly ninety eight yearsss to teach you what I mussst." Leo said eyeing the largest crowd he had ever seen transverse the labyrinth at one time.

Jareth nodded and said "well get on with it."

So the Snake turned to the crowd and said softly "sssorry to have ssstartled you all that was not my intention, My Name Issss Leonardo Stammers, I will be teaching you all how to recognize the differencesss in all the underground plant's and the above ground plant'sss and what they are used for wheather they be used for medicine or food and or have Magical properties, there is over 2 million or more plant'sss in the underground and possssibly even more than that in the above ground, we have some that the human'sss have not even discovered, and I will not stop teaching you the propertiesss of the plant'sss until you have each and every one of them known completely, After we are done and I know you know each and every plant then I will take you to the gate which will lead you to the next lvl, for you cannot go on until you passs me."

Harry who was the first to descover and asked what was in the other's minds "you will not hurt us will you?"

" No child, that is not what I do, however you are lucky you had Jareth with you for if you had thought of me as a threat then I have permisssion to defend myself, but not to kill you." Leo said gently as he could and he noticed that the other three sort of relaxed still weary of this creature.

Then the creature turned around slowly due to the short leg's and led them all to his home which surpisingly was like a green house and was covered with shelf after shelf ceiling to floor with every possible plant you could ever emagine, when they entered they notice the creatures eye's wander over the entire selection then he startled everyone then a pair of hand's sprouted out of his body and he stood about as tall as the nearest shelf taking a pair of plant shear's and reaching up to the top of the shelf and trimmed the only one of his plant's which had gotten one brown leaf.

Then he put the sheers away and his hand's disappeared again and he walked down the only part that was not covered in plants but was dirt instead of brick, the other's followed him and then they came into the last part of building and curled himself onto the floor nodding his head telling them with his eye's to get comfortable. They all sat around him and he said "now before I begin our lessson I will tell you a little about myself, for that alwaysss ssseamsss to put my students at ease."

Then he began his voice mesmerizing then all into calming themselves and by the end they were so calm they would have wandered right into his mouth and let him eat them without even looking back or wondering if they were going to live. Instead however he got up going passed the group and wandered back into the green house and came back with four of the same plant in four new hands he had sprouted and handed each of them one, then he began telling them the properties of each even asking Sarah who he hadn't noticed at first everything that could be done with this one plant and all its names. By the time they had all repeated everything he had said about that one plant with perfect clarity it was night and they were all tired.

The only ones who didn't feel tired were Jareth and Sarah and they stayed up all night talking and going over everything about the plant.

The next day they were each given three plants to learn about and they all got the info quickly.

This went on for the next ninety eight year's, and by the time they were done their head's were so crammed full that they could hardly think about anything else.

Ad the years went by Sarah began to gain more of an attachment to Jareth and when they had finally gone through the gate going to the next lvl of the Labyrinth she had a thought that Terrified her 'you know I think I could actually fall for him.'

For the next ten hundred year's this process was repeated, each lvl teaching them something new. One lvl Sarah remembered was the hardest, for they all had to learn how to meditate and focus only on their inner self's and not get distracted no matter the noises and no matter what was said or done.

Finally they all got to the gate which led to the center of the Labyrinth but Jareth stopped them and said mostly to Sarah "a warning ahead of time, everything you see here may be different than you will expect for nothing is as it appears in this place, and this may be the hardest Challenge yet."

Everyone nodded for they had come to take Jareth's word as wisdom for he knew what to do and knew his world better than they did. As one unit they walked towards the gate, they all would have jumped if they hadn't been trained to be prepared for anything when five things appeared before them.

At first no one realized what they were looking at for, Standing in front of them they each had something to face, For Jareth his Goblin side was standing there in his black armor with his arms Crossed.

For Sarah It was her Goblin side but the strangest thing about this was that she looked completely different then herself, She had blond hair flowing to her waist, she was at least two inches taller than her but what made her gasp was the two different colored eyes, Then the outfit made her gasp, for it was a Black dress with a slit open clear to the navel, but brushed the floor, and she had a diamond studded belly button piercing. She also had on elbow length gloves that were the same black color as her dress, then laying haphazardly across her shoulder's was a black cloak which did drag the ground. Then due to a slit which ran all the way up to her thigh she noticed thigh length boots and she could see the edge of a garter belt. But the worst part was that she had a very Severe look on her face.

Harry noticed this ugly looking being that stood no higher than his knee but looked exactly like Voldemort, He was standing with his snake like eye's blazing while he stared at Harry.

For Ron the biggest looking Spider he had ever seen, the worst part which made him shiver despite his training was that this spider was smiling at him like he wanted to be his friend instead of eat him.

Hermione's was A half cat half human creature who was glowering at her with her arms crossed and her tail twitching angrily.

Everyone stood still putting their hands on their swords just in case this apparition attacked but the only one that attacked was the miniature Version of Voldemort. Harry gasped when he dispatched him quickly his sword play quicker than his mind for one minute he saw Voldemort flying at him then the next he lay on the ground twitching with his head laying somewhere to the left of him and he was in a type of crouch position with his sword behind him and one hand on the ground.

He stood started to clean his sword as he was taught only to feel a force come from his hand and he watched with wide eye's as the blood was pushed from the sword and directly to the ground at the tip on the sword. Not really thinking about it he put his sword back into the sheath that was attached at his back and looked down at Where Voldemort was suppose to be only to find the space clear.

Then he looked up to find everyone staring at him funny and asked "what?"

"you appear to have passed the last test Harry now it is the rest of our turns." Jareth replied then he walked over to his Goblin side and said " Knowing what I do about you I have a question for you, do you want to be apart of me again or do you want to be separate?"

His Goblin side glowered on his face and replied "I wish to be separate for it hurts to reside in a being so pure."

Jareth nodded and said " Then I except that for it hurts to have a being such as you residing in me, However I except you as you are and claim control of you despite us being separate, thus you cannot do anything without my consent."

His Goblin side nodded and in a flash of Green glitter Disappeared.

The same thing happened with Sarah and the same Agreement was met.

Then it was Ron's turn he walked up to the spider who was still smiling and said "really I am not understanding what I must learn from you, but I except that all spider's are not all the same and that even some can be friend's."

The spider nodded and it too was gone. Then Hermionie walked up to the cat woman and asked " what is it that you require from me?"

"I require you to apologize for the insult you gave to my kind when you, yourself was turned into a half cat, you told your best friend's that you were hideous, We as a species find ourselves to be very lovely and beautiful, and the particular grey you had was treasured among my people." The being said.

Hermionie hesitated for this was the hardest one to face, for She knew that if she apologized she would have to except that she was wrong about what she said and she had the hardest time admitting she was wrong. But with her head held low she said "forgive me for the insult that I have given to your people, I admit that I was wrong with what I said for I even admit now that I was a beautiful looking cat girl even if it was uncomfortable."

"most find it is uncomfortable to be my kind when they were not born into the race." The being said with a slight bow and she disappeared as well.

In the next moment everyone looked at Sarah who had yelped and they watched her grow from the size of a thumb to a full grown being, Then everyone felt Magic start to flow through their vein's. So as one they walked through the gate to find that Jareth's Dad was standing Behind it with pride on his face and said "Welcome to the Goblin Kingdome, you have all passed the test's of the Fae and are now full blooded Fae and it is my job to find what you want to do with your new found ability."

As one they all said "we want to go back."

He smiled at them and said "well it appears you have all grown more attached as the years went by, I will grant this request on one condition."

They all were skeptical and he smirked at them then he said softly "my request is that you stay happy."

Sarah then looked At Hoggle who had begun to limp more and more as the years went by and asked "what about Hoggle?"

"He my lady due to his loyalty to you and the rest shall be given a choice, He can either Go with you and the rest to the human world, Having a heightened place of honor your guard and he will be given a new and younger body of the elf, or he could stay here and resume his old Job as Gate keeper, and he will be as sour and grumpy without all the ache's of traveling with you all for thirteen hundred year's."

Sarah looked at him and he was ushered to the front of the group, where he stood there shuffling his feet Then Jareth's dad Asked "what is your Decision Hoggle?"

Hoggle looked up startled and said with perfect Clarity "thou I has enjoyed traveling with this group through the labyrinth, I now realize that being with them any longer right now would drive me insane, besides I has grown used to my body and wish not to change my status, Being gatekeeper is a good job for an old boy such as me self."

Jareth's dad smiled and waved his hand and Hoggle was sent back to the beginning where he happily began doing the duty of clearing the weeds and spraying the fairies with a lighter step and a whistle on his lips.

Then the rest of them held hand's as a spell was cast over them and they were sent back to the Day after they had left. They arrived still holding hand's each with their sword's on their backs and new cloth's on them which was medieval style for each, and a pouch attached to the belt's they had attached to their waist's which carried cured plant's for healing, their cloth's for cleaning their sword's, a fletching kit, a fire starting kit and other stuff that was essential to survival.

They stood in the front yard of the Black Manor and gasped when they saw five Grave stones erected each with their names on them. They all looked at each other then in a single line filed into the house and went to the place they heard the voices coming from, the moment they opened the door Harry said for he was the first one to enter "Are the Grave stones some kind of Joke?"


	12. Message from the Author 3

Message from author

To all my fans forgive me for killing off the characters but I am far from through with this story so bare with me the damn muse for this story would not leave me alone until something so dramatic happened that no one would expect what happened next much will be revealed in the next chapter when I actually get my laptop returned fixed damn depot's and getting communication's crossed and mistaken anyway it is currently locked inside my laptop which is being shipped off hopefully to be repaired properly this time (sorry ranting about the damn repair depot that didn't fix the problems the first time) I would so hate to lose your support of this story and hope you can forgive me any way. Now sorry for the delay in writing this message for it has been the first time in over a month that I have actually had access to a computer that wasn't taken away after five minute's not enough time on the computer's at the library when you have small kids. If anyone has question's that the character's can answer feel free to review and I will try to have a questions and answer session when my laptop return's.


	13. Chapter Nine Aftermath

Chapter Nine: Aftermath.

Harry stood In the Middle of The dining Area prepared for the six people sitting in the room to jump to their feet wand's raised and pointed at him, and had even prepared himself for the tingle he would feel should they actually shoot at him, for Jareth had, had plenty of time to inform them all that he was impervious to any wizarding magic, and now that they were full Fae they too were immune to the effects of mortal magic. However what he got was Severus who was the first on his feet to grab him and pull him into a fierce hug that had him gasping. Then there was a shuffle of feet as Sarah screamed for two people one she knew as her father and the other she didn't recognize Grabbed Jareth and pinned him to the wall one holding his neck the other holding a wand to his chest.

Sarah ran over to them and tried to get her father to release him pulling on his arm finding it hard to even make him budge despite her superior strength, however he did look back at her and ask while still holding Jareth's neck who had gone quite blue in the face from lack of air "Why are you trying to protect him he is the one who made it so you would die right before my eyes."

However it was at that moment that he realized what he said and immediately released him finally noticing that she was alive and well also that it was her that was trying to stop him. The moment he did she pushed him sideway's now that the adrenaline was gone that was making him stronger than her and knelt next to the now kneeling Jareth who was gasping for breath and had his hands wrapped around his own neck. He looked up giving her a grateful look, Then looked at Her Dad and said his voice gruff from his now healing crushed wind pipe "whatever I did to offend or harm you Mr. William's let me be the first to apologize."

Sarah's Dad Stared at him and said realizing his mistake too late "There is no apology needed you apparently brought my daughter back safely with how protective she is of you but I want an explanation of what happened and why yesterday we had to Bury you all and yet here you all stand?"

Jareth gave a deep and terrified sigh for he knew that every single one of the people except his new friend's would have their wand's pointed at his chest with the word's that came out of his mouth.

However Sarah took the entire thing out of his hands by saying "Daddy this whole thing is due to me losing control yesterday and Jareth's goblin side taking control because of my own insecurities."

"Then why was I led to believe that this was all due to that man you are protecting?"

"well by no fault of their own for it is just mortal thinking they would have pinned the entire thing on the last person to arrive on the scene, but instead it was entirely my fault he was just there to lend me aid which I refused and I put three innocent bystanders at risk because I didn't like him, if you blame anyone blame me for it was I who made it so those of us who were buried yesterday died so punish me."

It was however Dumbledore who defused the whole situation for he said "then it is by no fault of anyone present that what occurred yesterday happened for I see before me five very healthy teen's with a lot more wisdom than the last time I saw them and that was only yesterday so let us rejoice and be happy the children are safe."

Severus who had yet to release Harry said "yes but now we have more of an issue for everyone in the wizarding community now thinks that Harry and His friend's are dead, we cannot let Voldemort know or he will start attacking again with vigor He thinks he has won thus he will not fight."

Jareth stood shakily leaning heavily onto Sarah and said his voice slightly less gruff " I might have an Idea, We Fae have an ability called a glamour where we can look like anyone or anything we choose for as long as we need, We could all go To Hogwarts as exchange student's so we can all learn to control our Mortal magic's and no one need be the wiser and on our time's out of school we could all help you track down this Voldemort person, I might be the one who could be the most helpful in this regard for I am the master of dream's though my other half control's the labyrinth I still control the dream realm."

"What about Harry's connection to he who must not be named." Remus said walking into the kitchen

"That was destroyed at the end of our trip through the labyrinth." Harry said but it sounded muffled from his face being pressed into Sirius' shoulder who had taken him from Severus.

"How ever did you manage that Harry?" Tonks said walking in holding a cream filled donut trying not to let any of the cream filling touch her shirt thus every bit having to turn the donut upside down to lick the excess up.

Harry looked at Jareth who shrugged so he said pulling out his gleaming sword and said "I managed it with this it was made in the goblin fires in the heart of the labyrinth just as all our sword's were thus they are embedded with goblin magic, I didn't know I had even had that disgusting little leech inside of me until I faced him for my final test it was instinctive I just swung my sword and he was gone."

Sirius released Harry knowing he was keeping much from everybody then Dumbledore walked up and said holding his hands behind his back resisting the temptation to try and touch the blade knowing from experience how sharp it was. "may I examine it Harry for I have only ever seen one other of its make and it was made for Goodrich Gryffindor."

"It was not made for him It was given him by right of conquest if I recall and on the moment of his death it was given back to its rightful owner's the Goblin's, or at least It would have had it not gone mysteriously missing after his death." Jareth said rolling his eyes.

"Good of you To remember your Majesty." Dumbledore said the twinkle gone from his eyes.

Then Harry said " Sir I mean no disrespect but the way our sword's were forged only the hand's that forged it can wield it, we all forged our own blade or blades in some cases that way when we gained our power's though we knew not what we would get our blades would have our signature only and it would only respond to our touch."

Severus then asked "What do you mean respond Harry your blades are not alive?"

Harry smiled at him confused at suddenly being very calm around Severus and not even caring that he was the first to hug him but said brushing aside his feeling's "That is the mortal way of Thinking sir but we were taught in our test's that nothing is as it seems for everything including the meddle that you forge sword's with has a spirit and it will tell you if you have the ear's to listen how many time's it wishes to be folded, what type of blade it wishes to be if it wishes to be one blade or two or weather it wishes to be something else entirely that is why if you do not listen most blades with break in battle because it did not want to be a blade in the first place but a ring for a basket, or a circlet because there are flecks of gold in it or something else along that line's, Also just like the Excalibur which was forged in a similar fashion as our sword's it will choose it's wielder when I pass on but only the one who is worthy to wield its power."

"so your are saying your swords are like the sword of legend that everyone has heard of but never found?" They heard a sneering voice say from behind them and Harry And the rest of the group which traveled the labyrinth drew their sword or sword's in some cases and in an instant a blond teen had several sword's pointed at very deadly part's of his body Then he fainted when Dumbledore said "Harry put away your weapon he is one of us."

'how do you know he is not a spy for Voldemort.' Harry thought reluctantly putting his sword back in the scabbard at his back when he heard Hermionie voice the thought he had been thinking.

"but sir how do you know he is not a spy for Voldemort?"

"because he has been thurally tested and debugged due to his father being a follower and he has passed the Verasteum test." Dumbledore said.

"but these test's are not fool proof yes?" Jareth asked walking over to the boy and casting a spell he had learned that had proven fool proof and had no ill effects. Draco sat up and Jareth said knowing ever eye was one him "are you Draco Malfoy one of the follower's of Tom Riddle?"

"no sir, he would not choose me one of the most cowardly boys to ever live." Draco said dully.

"were you bugged before you came to this house?" Jareth said.

"yes sir but the moment I got enough away from my dad I removed them myself then the ones I could not Dumbledore removed but I know not weather all of them were gone."

" would you permit me to find hidden Bugs to keep your location safe?" Jareth asked noticing the viege look grow duller he was trying to break the spell instinctively so he made it stronger.

Draco nodded and Jareth ran a hand over his head and littrally pulled what looked to be a bug out of thin air and crushed it to dust. Then he did it again and he said "Dumbledore your spell isn't fail proof well they found a way to counteract it and may be that because you didn't think your spell could fail they may be on their way now or already know that Harry and us are back and know our plan's, however if you will assist me we can trace the one who put this bug on him and we may find your elusive Dark lord."

Dumbledore walked over dumbfounded he had finally found someone who was more powerful than he and caught something he hadn't. But he walked over and Harry of all people heard Jareth say to himself and asked "do you know Voldemort's magical Signature."

Jareth smiled at him and nodded as if he agreed even though he was the one who had originally thought it. They had done this so often the four of them that it just came naturally, if anyone was around them long enough for them to start a conversation they would notice they all would finish each other's sentences without missing a beat or loosing what they were talking about, the one person who noticed did not say a word but he thought 'what happened while they were in the labyrinth and why were they being so secretive.' Then he thought with a small smile they were going to be the new marauders, for if he knew anything about Fae they were a very playful mischievous bunch and loved challenges.

Once everyone calmed a silent agreement went through the group and without a word the five left the room and went to the library, instinctively Harry cast a wordless spell of cloaking impenetrable by either listening or entering. Then they all sat in a circle and Sarah said '' why do we keep secrets from one another because we are all friends yet we act like we are a bunch of toddlers so let's stop acting like kids and lay the runes on the table and that means everything and everyone that has been keeping secrets and that includes me so let's have it.''

This made everyone giggle and Sarah crossed her arms and grumbled "what I was being serious."

"oh yeah like we could keep secrets we are after all always in each other's heads." Jareth said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"oh like that comment makes that any better, this has to be some type of joke that your father is playing on us."Ron grumbled.

"Oh no this Is a common occurrence when Fae travel the labyrinth in groups, when they all pass the tests in groups and face the last together then the labyrinth gives them another gift the ability to see each other's thoughts for they already have a bond it just makes it stronger, I should know for I ran the labyrinth for nearly two thousand years." Jareth said smugly.

"oh and you couldn't have told us this earlier it would have been nice to know i would be seeing the thoughts of a perverted 3300 year old." Harry grumbled and Hermionie giggled.

"Well sue me it kind of slipped my mind when I had to face the one thing I didn't want to." Jareth snapped.

This made everyone laugh for the saw his alternate ego standing in front of him holding a crystal. He crossed his arms and growled at everyone who only laughed. Ron who was the only one not busting out in laughs for he had just realized he was so much older than the one girl he was interested in and it made it hard to even think of her like anything other than a pup. Jareth caught this stray thought and said softly "I know how that feels boy for I love only a pup but get this boy love knows no age and you cannot help who you love if she is the one you are suppose to be with then it will not matter the age you are, besides boy if you really think about it you are only a day older than you were when we left no more no less then you are only a pup as well though much more mature and less inclined to explode."

Ron smiled at this then Sarah said " yes well we have another issue other than Ron's love life here, what is it that we are going to tell the others and what are we going to not tell them for we all know what we went through and how long we were gone but for those downstairs we were only gone a day."

" we must tell them only what they need to know for as far as they are concerned we are only a day older not 13 hundred years older." Jareth stated blandly.

Then Ron said "yes well they will be able to figure out that something is off when we are not sent an owl when clearly we have used magic."

"Well then how about I reorder time even though I loath to get choked I will if it will keep them from suspecting something." Jareth said.

They all shrugged so Jareth stood and stood in the middle of the small group they all scooted closer then they each of them holding the others hands then they each closed their eyes, without knowing why for his eyes were also closed Jareth began to chant under his breath his hands cupped out in front of him, over and over he chanted the same thing each time the chant became louder and as he chanted a pure Crystal began to form in the cup of his hands, his hair began to raise as if picked up by a soft wind and the hair on the back of the small groups necks rose, Then each of them opened their eyes and their eyes glowed with an ethereal glow all their hair rose and they all chanted the same thing until the crystal rose out of Jareth's cupped hands When the chant reached a deafening Crescendo there was a sound like an explosion and the small group disappeared just as the group downstairs broke through the door to find the room empty.

A few seconds later Severus gasped making everyone stare at him for he felt like he had just been dunked head first into a pool filled with ice water, he didn't know why but he felt an extreme sense of Déjàvu as he realized he was sitting at the dinning room table at black manor and Sirius said making him glare at him "what cat run over your grave snevilus?"

He crossed his arm's not deining to give that remark a response as it was he was grieved enough to have lost his son after he just found out he had one. But wait that wasn't right he felt he was missing something but what was it. Then the door opened and a tall dark haired boy walked in, His eyes were bright green but his hair was down to his shoulders and braided neatly at the base of his neck, he saw him tense as if he was preparing for them to shoot him but then Severus saw one thing that made him jump up and grab this young man holding him tightly enough to crush bones but the boy didn't even flinch he saw right in the middle of his four head a lightning bolt scar. Tears threatened to spill over as he held his son and he hardly had the strength to keep them at bay knowing then that he didn't care about the strange sense he had felt for he now had his son home and safe though different he was home.

When Sirius came up to give Harry a hug he wanted to growl at him that he was his and he couldn't steal him now that he had him back but he knew that Harry would not appreciate that for though he was letting him hug him it didn't mean that he would appreciate him bad mouthing his godfather. So he let him go reluctantly and noticed four others walk in. At first he felt anger at seeing the blond one but something told him to not touch him for he had nothing to do with what happened but others did not listen to that instinct two men flew at him one holding him by the neck and the other aiming a wand at his head. Then one second he was watching them strangle him then the next thing he saw was Harry out of Sirius' arm's and all four of them including the black haired girl with whom he didn't catch the name of last time holding the gasping blond who had wrapped his hands around his neck and Harry said softly " no offense but you should think before you attack one of my friends he has done nothing to warrant such a violent reaction."

Hermionie and Ron nodded in agreement and Sarah said "Daddy I am alive and well there is no reason to harm an innocent because you have some sense of duty to avenge me, for there is nothing he has done."

Then Hermionie said "that goes for you as well Daddy."

Both men deflated and Severus said "what was that some trick of the eye, one minute I saw them strangling that Jareth person then the next he was in all of your arm's gasping but otherwise unharmed."

"Forgive me but there is much you don't know and we are not ready to disclose any of that information as of yet, when we are ready then we will tell what you need to know, but first we must deal with Draco for he has a bug that you all did not catch for when you destroy it comes back, do not ask for we will not tell you how we know." Harry said.

At the moment he said that Draco came in a stared at Harry and he turned toward him and said "so Draco you joined the good side huh?"

Draco gulped and said "yes they didn't want someone as cowardly as me and I didn't want to go killing people who are innocent."

"Then I will ask you something, would you permit Jareth who is a good friend of mine to do a scan of you to see if there is a bug on you that maybe Dumbledore missed, no offense Headmaster."

"none taken Harry continue." Dumbledore said knowing they were definitely hiding something, and feeling unusual that he didn't know for normally he knew everything that was going on.

Draco nodded then Jareth walked over to him and waved his hand over his face and he felt like he was put into trance then he looked and found a literal bug squirming in his hand and it looked like a muggle cockroach. "wow those buggers are harder than hell to kill." One of the former muggle's stated and he giggled and thought 'wow that was weird.'

Then he heard Jareth begin to chant "take us here to what is broken trace to he who's soul is sunder hide from him our eyes to see take us now we seek he." Everyone gasped when the moment he stopped chanting the bug was encased in a clear globe and a bright light began to emanate from it with a bright ribbon trailing out of it. It was leading quite clearly to under the stairs. He ran over there expecting another being like the one that Harry fought in the labyrinth to jump out snarling at him but all the light pointed to was a nest of blankets. He pulled the nest away only to find a pile of junk but what the light was circling was a locket with a strange insignia on it. He grabbed it between his fingers and carried it back to the group keeping it as far away from his skin as possible feeling his skin crawl even under his gloves. He threw it onto the table right at Dumbledore who nearly jumped out of his skin surprised at the sudden crash of the rather heavy locket. His eyes widened and he nearly grabbed it recognizing the locket but Jareth quickly put a barrier around the locket snapping at him "don't touch it I cannot recognize the signature on that, it tried to reach me through contact with my skin lucky for you I had gloves on for in my weakened state with that spell it very well may have taken over me and I would not be able to help what it did with my magic."

Dumbledore pulled his hand back and Harry came over to the table saying with a strange glow in his eyes " I recognize that magical signature."

Jareth looked at him noticing he was in a kind of trance and said softly so as not to break him of it "who's magic is that Harry?"

"Voldemort, but it is strange it is like I have fought him before or a part of him before." Harry said feeling himself nearly loosing what he had but he latched onto it with the control he now had and went further into the trance state adding with his voice more far away then before "I have seen its like but it is not a normal magical spell it is like it is a part of Voldemort a piece that was torn asunder as if by a tragedy or a great act of violence."

Dumbledore gasped and everyone's eyes were on him and he cleared his throat now realizing what he had suspected was true and he now needed to tell them what he needed to do so he said "you are right Harry the thing is what I suspected he had done it is something called a Horcrux it is where someone does a great act of violence tearing their soul to shreds in the process many have not tried it but Tom was so obsessed with immortality that he was willing to do the most heinous things to gain what he wanted, apparently this locket is one that he had done and the journal is another, I am not aware of how many he did but knowing him it would be a significant amount."

Harry crossed his arms and said his eyes clear "let me guess I was suppose to be one but only done on accident."

Dumbledore became uncomfortable for every eye was on him Hermione's was the most angry so he said softly "yes the moment he tried to kill you, you became his equal that means you were an accidental Horcrux a part of him was integrated into your scar and that is why whenever you felt love it would hurt him."

"Well one thing I must tell you I am no longer apart of him for when I was where we all were I destroyed the part of him that was inside of me." Harry said.

Dumbledore stared at Harry understanding that more went one while they were gone for only a day that he didn't even know. Then Jareth said startling him "sir this is all well and good to know, however we have bigger fish to fry for that locket that your hand is inching toward is trying to possess you and I want to know why the spell I did led me to this thing."

To Be continued…


	14. Q&A session

Q/A Session

Sarah sat in the middle of a lavish room her long skirts pooling around her in a perfect circle. Jareth sat in a chair behind her one knee hooked over the arm looking smug in his crushed velvet jerkin and black slacks with his costmary knee high boots. If it hadn't have been for the questions that were to be asked she would have had a book in her hands. Jareth bored tapped a riding crop on the heel of his boot.

"well." He said glaring at the computer screen at the author who had the impudence to call this Question and Answer session without his consent. When she didn't immediately answer he growled and said quite put out "you are the one who called this unauthorized meeting so please get on with it I after all have a kingdom to run."

The author grinned at the screen knowing that she was getting his goat but proceeded to write the first question.

This is for Sarah from sacura lisel (though I realize thease not posted as a question for her I did take the liberty of making them one because even though Jareth didn't want to do this sarah did.)

"Sarah how do you feel about Jareth under handedly taking liberties to set up your life in Harry's world?"

"I myself am very peeved for I did not authorize him to do so and wish he would not have taken the liberty, though in the story I do not know yet that he had done this dastardly deed if I have my way I will make him pay for what he did for it is my life not his to do with what I please." Sarah said her eyes flashing in anger.

"what would be the mean's in which you would show him your displeasure?"

Sarah contemplated for a moment and said nearly contemplating showing the readers what she would do that was until the author shook her head she grumbled and said "first I would try to avoid him at all costs using the silent treatment to show him my disappointment, knowing him however I would know without a doubt that he would not take my cold shoulder with stride so I would have to take another step by throwing his gifts in his face then walking out leaving him to think on his action's so he could humble himself and ask for my forgiveness, this was not what I wanted to do but because the author is shaking her head I cannot tell you what I wanted to do to him."

"what would you do if you found out that the necklace that he sent with Dobby was a sign that you are his intended?"

Sarah turned and glared at Jareth who was staring at his gloves picking at a stray thred that didn't exist but it was better than meeting Sarah's flashing eyes "well what do you have to say for yourself Goblin king?"

Without looking at her he glared at the author who giggled at his look and said "you're the one who wrote the dastardly deed you answer the question?"

"oh no you don't Jareth you are the one who wanted to help her own up and tell her why you did it or I will take you out of the story entirely so you cannot tell her how you feel." I told him watching his eyes flash with the injustice of it all.

"fine dearest Sarah, the reason I even did it was not because I wanted to force your hand but because it was the only way I could protect you for there was someone in my world who had it in for the champion of My labyrinth, she was mentioned once already but as I figure it, you are still in danger of getting hurt so still it is a mean's of protection." Jareth said leaning back once more and tapping his riding crop against his boot as if he didn't care what was going on around him.

"If you found out that necklace was a mean's of protection would you react differently."

" I think that I would still have the same reaction knowing the double meaning behind it that was until I finally got over my stubbornness and admitted I was wrong, the hardest thing to digest is that fact that he went about giving me the amulet sneakily instead of giving it to me personally." Sarah said loosing her steam upon finding out that it was a mean's of protection.

"would you have excepted it from him or would you have thought it was something to use against you."

"your right even if he had presented it to me personally I would not have excepted it, I would have thought it was some way of getting back at me for defeating him at his own game, so the only way he could protect me was to send it the way he had, but he could have told me after we had run the labyrinth for the second time." Sarah said.

Jareth sat forward and looked directly at her his eyes sparkling "Sarah did you ever think that Maybe just maybe I did but that the author who doesn't listen to me didn't write it yet for we jumped from two hundred to thirteen hundred years quickly none of the readers even know all that we learned in that time nor what was said, something must have changed from the time that we traveled the labyrinth and went back to the black manor for you were never as protective of me before we traveled the labyrinth together, and we were all friends that should tell you something right there."

"Jareth this one is for you do you still even though you are different still love Sarah, do you still have all the magic of your world?" Question from author due to knowing that is what some are thinking.

"I will always love her, I would give up everything I have ever had just for one chance with her including my magic and my kingdome, and yes though I gave my magic to my dad due to the idiotic spell the magic I received from traveling the labyrinth the second time is more powerful than what I had before for then I was only half immortal thus only half the magic, upon the second time I became full immortal thus more magic and the labyrinth still has yet to release me from itself but this is something that even my dad does not know."

This is for Jareth from AngelsGirl "how long before Sarah traveled the labyrinth for the first time did you watch over her and how long have you been in love with her?"

Jareth pondered this for a moment wanting to word it correctly, he put his feet on the ground placing his hand's on his knees his voice thick with emotion "for as long as I can remember I have watched Sarah watching her as she grew cried when she cried laughed when she laughed, got filled with rage when she was hurting, at first when I started watching her I was young and only wanted to watch a girl I could feel a magic I did not recognize rolling off of her, I was confused at her ability to remain attached to the magical realm dispite her father's and step mother's insistence that they did not exist, I guess you could say I was in love with her from the first moment I laid eyes on her but I did not fully comprehend the extent of those feeling's until she graced my world with her presence, by then I was lost and I would have given anything and everything to just have one chance with her, I did everything she asked of me and more trying to win her heart but at every turn she thwarted me."

In the next moment The door to the room burst open and Harry ran into the room out of breath and frantic "sorry to interrupt this meeting but there is a problem that needs your immediate attention."

Jareth and Sarah stood and they all left the room.

To be continued…

Leave your question's that you wish to be answered in your reviews and I will have another Q&A session. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to be answering more of them in the next one.


	15. Chapter Ten Enter the Dark lord

Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter group J.K. Rowling does, nor do I own the Labyrinth Group Jim Henson owns them, however my interpretation of How Jareth should look is my own. This story is purely for entertainment not investment Purposes.

Chapter Ten: Enter the dark lord and other strange occurances.

Voldemort was sitting on a grotesque throne like chair staring angrily at the small group of masked men who had yet to find the whereabouts of the order of the phoenix, though he would not normally be so angry about their lack of response nor progress it was becoming increasingly obvious as to their lack of skills in that department even though plan's had been put in place to prevent them from failing.

Baltrix was giggling madly at their shivering form's as they explained their lack of progress. And pointed a finger at Lucious who was explaining how he felt the bug that had been planted on Draco had been removed thus how he was unable to find a trace any longer. Voldemort asked calmly though he was seathing with this information "I had thought the spell that i had placed was unbreakable."

"it was my lord, and still is as far as I can tell, but I nor anyone else for that matter can trace it any longer." Lucious said then he screamed when Voldemort sent Cruciatus curse at him. Feeling better he said letting the curse up he said "though slow progress has been made to find the wearabouts of this order I am not as concerned that they will be a threat much longer for with Harry out of the picture they have no hope of surviving, however the next time I summon you all I must know that some progress has been made so that I can get on with my plan's."

Suddenly he became rigid his red eyes widening as he felt his soul weakening slighly and he yelled above the wailing in his head "get out." He was hardly aware of them all leaving but he slumped in his chair and felt nigini slither into his lap hissing "isss everthing ok my lord."

Patting her head he sighed and said "yes nigini everything is fine."

Back at the black manor Harry had drawn his goblin made sword instintively knowing it would be the only thing that could destoy the locket, swinging it in a wide arc he shattered the locket which sat for a few spewing smoke and hissing. Then everything was calm and Jareth ran a hand over it to make sure the part of Voldemorts soul was gone and smiled at the group. "now that part is done, let us see where it leads us this time."

Taking the glowing orb in his hand he saw a golden light leading out of the black manor. He groaned and snapped "this is not my cup of tea running all over england on a wild goose chase."

"well i have the perfect Idea, i know you may not like it but to tell you the truth i do not want to drag it on more than it has to, but tommorow all of you will have to go to Hogwarts to start the new year, it would be the perfect cover that none would suspect, Then as long as we can get the other staff to agree at night i will be holding an advanced DADA class for my best students and we will work on finding the other things that hold the peices of Volemorts soul it will be a long drawn out process that could very well endanger those of us who are not fae, i have idea's as to the things that might be what holds his soul and that will also be a dangerous task in and of it self and it will take time to research where all the peices are and what dangers we may face, would you all agree to this." Dumbledore said hopeing that they would agree.

"though i do not like drawing this out any longer than it needs to be your logic is sound and we do need a cover so that none will suspect what we are doing, though there is only one snag in your plan, Harry is thought to be dead in your world and surely this dark lord of yours has caught wind of it, if he were to walk back into your school it will throw a wrench in our plans because then he will start his attack of your world with more force because right now he probably thinks he is safe which makes him vulnerable thus he will take his sweet time in taking his revenge." Jareth said smoothly.

"that makes sense isn't there anything you can do so none see him as Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Jareth nodded and said "i could change his apperance so that none will recognize him, but that also is a dangerous process and could have some unforseen consiquences such as his looks could very well be perminant, or if the spell is cast wrong then it could kill him, Harry are you willing to take that risk?"

He looked at Harry who said "none will recognize me as i am, they are used to me having short black hair that is wild and unmanagable they would not recognize me with long straight black hair and pointed ears, all though they would recognize my eyes and my glasses and my scar, but i have heard of a muggle techknowledgy which would not only change my eye sight so that i no longer have to wear glasses but could also change my eye color but i thought that fae could change their appearance to look like anyone and be anyone at any given time for as long as we need to."

"that is true but what would be needed would be far more intrucive for anyone who even has a small trace of fae blood would see past the glamor, it would not work, and i could use a little magic to take the scar, that would not be intruesive but what about the rest." Jareth said and Harry nodded in understanding.

"they are called contacts harry and they have yet to put color in them so they would have to be magic'd to change the color of your eyes." Sarah's dad said.

"either way i wouldn't have to change anything other than my eye color, and take away the scar." Harry said.

"that is true." Severus said and he looked at Dumbledore and said "do we still have time to go do that?"

Dumbledore shook his head and Jareth said "well then i will just do some diagnostics to see what problems he has with his eyes and magic some here and make them so they change his eye color." Jareth said happy that he wouldn't have to do anything invasive to Harry he had grown to care for the boy and wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

So out of thin air he produced a crystal and a light went out and surrounded Harry and then it receaded and the next thing everyone saw was that Jareth threw it in the air and a box landed in his palm and he proceeded to open it and they all watched as he pointed his finger at the contents and then he walked over and said "ok Harry take off your glasses, and open your eyes as wide as you can."

Harry did so and everyone watched as Jareth took two clear looking things and began to place them in his eyes at first they were clear making it so Harry could see and then Jareth asked "ok what color would you like them to be?"

Harry thought for a moment and turned to Hermionie and asked "what color do you think?"

"i like your eyes i am the wrong person to ask?" she said blushing.

He was at a loss then Ron said "dark brown would look good with your coloring and would totally throw off everyone."

Harry nodded and everyone gasped as suddenly his eyes were dark brown and Jareth said "now here is the thing about the contacts, if you at any point think about a color while you are wearing them they will change to that color so you have to be careful there is only so much i can do to change human techknowledgy."

He nodded again and they all smiled no one would recognize him at all. Then Jareth waved his hand over Harry's scar chanting something under his breath and everyone gasped as the scar receaded before disapearing all together.

And so they now knew that they would be able to do what was needed in order to rid the world of the dark lord forever.

The next day five fae teen's were seen getting on the train with a blond wizard following them, and none could figure out who they were or even why they were there.

To Be continued...


End file.
